Shattered
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: Seshoumaru has joined the Inutaichi in their quest to destroy Naraku. While he ignores the rest, his cruel treatment of Kagome is bewildering. However when he finally breaks the young miko, and her soul starts dying, how will Seshoumaru heal her?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed and stared at the dusty trail. They had been walking for hours and she was getting tired. Sango and Miroku were flying on Kirara, taking a break from walking. Inuyasha was running on ahead scouting for a place to camp and she was left with Seshoumaru. The tall inuyoukai hardly spared her a glance and just increased his footsteps, leaving her stumbling behind.

Tears burned Kagome's eyes. She wasn't feeling so good and her lower body was aching with pain. She wiped the tears roughly. There was absolutely no use in crying. She fumbled in her pocket for an energy bar, and tore into it.

It didn't help. Her body was exhausted and she knew it. Inuyasha's voice washed over her like a warm rush. He had found a place to camp. Blindly, she followed the white inuyoukai in front of her.

This wasn't good. Her vision was blurring. However, she still struggled to walk, one step at a time. Her head started tingling and a hoarse laugh escaped her lips. Why was the ground moving? Where was she? Her thoughts were making no sense, and her body started to fall. She wasn't aware of the flash of white, or the worried cries of her friends as she slipped into peaceful black oblivion.

_So tired…_

When Kagome came to, her head swam with the worried faces of her friends.

Sango's gentle but panicked gaze calmed slightly as her friend finally opened her eyes. As Kagome struggled to sit up, disorientated, Sango, helped her, and hugged for a minute, whispering, "Please don't scare us like that, Kagome."

Kagome's gaze moved from Miroku's frowning face to Inuyasha's pale one to Seshoumaru's blank look. "What happened?"

Inuyasha moved into her vision, "Damn it Kagome! You should have told us you were tired."

Kagome's gaze was blank and then she remembered, "Oh yeah. Did I faint?"

"You collapsed and Seshoumaru-sama caught you. Is something wrong with you, Kagome-sama? You have been looking very ill as of late." Miroku's stance was concerned and his gentle violet eyes were taut with worry.

Kagome smiled weakly, "I'm fine, Miroku. I need to rest for a while, that's all."

Inuyasha frowned, "Oye, wench. Maybe you should go home for a week. You have been smelling strange for a few days."

Before Kagome could say anything, Seshoumaru spoke, "No."

Everybody stared at him in confusion, and Inuyasha started to get angry, "She nearly collapsed today, you bastard. She's going home for a week to rest!"

Seshoumaru stood up, and his cold gaze moved over everyone, finally resting on Kagome, "The miko is the only one who can detect these shards. She shall not be going anywhere, till I have killedNaraku. She's weak, which is why she lost consciousness. The slayer and the monk are both strong in their own way but this human is useless. The only useful act she is capable of is finding the shards of the jewel. She will not go back till this quest is over."

With that he turned on his heel and left. Kagome's ears were deaf to the outraged cries of her friend's and her eyes were glued blindly to the spot where Seshoumaru had stood and delivered those harsh words. She was unaware that her body was trembling wildly, that her breath was coming short gasps, as her mind and heart overflowed with pain. She didn't feel the hot tears racing down her cheeks. Her body felt numb.

Inuyasha was saying something but she couldn't hear him. She heard a vague sound of her name, but it didn't register. Her body was growing heavier and heavier.

_Useless…_

_Always useless…_

She lay down carefully in her open bedroll, and closed her eyes. She couldn't understand this pain. Why? As soon as her eyes closed, sleep claimed her, and she slipped into the gentle dark abyss.

Inuyasha stared at the sleeping miko. Her eyes were closed, her aura was calm, but it was as if she was in another world. His half-brother's words had shocked all of them, but the impact they had on Kagome had been horrifying. The young girl had been shaken to the core. It was as if someone had shattered her world. She had been shaking violently and tears kept falling down her cheeks. But it was her eyes that haunted Inuyasha. From shock to pain, they had gone blank, as if she couldn't see or understand anything. They had called her name, tried to make her respond to them, but she had simply lain back down, and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! How dare he say that to Kagome!" Sango's voice was dripping with fury and rage.

Miroku himself was trembling with anger at the treatment of his young friend. While Kagome may not have been the most skilled of priestesses, she was the care taker of the group. She was the heart of this jumbled family, and she was what kept them together. Without her, they would have long separated.

Miroku turned blazing eyes towards his hanyou friend, "You had better have a talk with Seshoumaru, Inuyasha." Deliberately leaving out the honorific, "Something has obviously been troubling Kagome-sama for the past few weeks, and she has been pushing herself beyond her limits. We will not have her treated in this manner."

Inuyasha himself was pissed. However, instead of going to search for Seshoumaru, he decided to wait and have a word with his half brother when he returned. The others hadn't seen his eyes when he had spoken those cruel words but Inuyasha had. And he was going to find out what his brother's real reasons were to join his pack.

The next morning, when everybody woke up, the smell of breakfast was appetizing and fresh, but there was no Kagome. Before they could panic, Sango found a note tagged on the tree.

"She's gone for a walk."

They stared at each other. Seshoumaru was silent as he slipped away from the group into the woods. Masking his scent, he found Kagome sitting next to the stream, eating breakfast. But while what she had prepared for the others had a delicious smell wafting from them, what she was eating was cold and hard, and it didn't seem like it had any taste at all. She was deliberately chewing and swallowing, mechanically. Her expression was blank as she stared across the stream.

Seshoumaru left as quietly as he had arrived, not letting the mikoknow of his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a tense atmosphere within the group. The only person seemingly unaffected was Seshoumaru. It was a warm day, with a light breeze. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. It was a day to be cheerful. However cheerfulness was not what this group was experiencing.

Miroku cast a worried look over his shoulder, at the silent miko who was trailing at the end of the group. Her face was blank and her eyes were dull. Usually it would have been Kagome who would have been laughing and talking right now, commenting on how beautiful the weather was, insisting that they all take a break and have a picnic. But this woman was not Kagome.

She was so very different from the young and bright miko. It was like her flame had been extinguished. It had been weeks since that incident where Seshoumaru had spoken those harsh words. After that day, nothing had been the same.

When Kagome had returned, breakfast had been over with, and she had silently packed the portion that Sango had left for her, stating that she had already had breakfast. She had been the first one ready to go. Even Inuyasha had been surprised.

However this incident was repeating itself. Kagome would always finish her breakfast before anyone would wake up. Sango was worried, Miroku could tell. Her boisterous friend had transformed into a silent, submissive girl, who only spoke when spoken to. She had even stopped using the beads on Inuyasha. She had stopped asking Inuyasha for breaks, and would only stop when Miroku or Sango demanded to rest, and Inuyasha grudgingly agreed.

But worst of all, Kagome was getting sicker and sicker. She wasn't saying anything, but her aura was flickering like crazy and she could hardly eat anything. She was losing weight so rapidly that a few days ago even Inuyasha had demanded what the hell was up with her.

She had just stared at him, and answered that she was fine.

Right now, the young miko was sweating, and it was causing Miroku quite a lot of concern. It wasn't that hot, but her face was pale as snow, and sweat was pouring down her face. Miroku stopped in his tracks, but nobody noticed. He studied the walking miko and his eyes widened as he realized that she was trembling.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome looked at him.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Kagome's voice was faint, "I'm fine."

Instead of excepting her explanation, Miroku stepped in her path, and his eyes narrowed, "You are unwell."

Kagome now started showing signs of distress, "I'm fine, Miroku. Please. Please, don't make a fuss."

By now everyone had stopped, and Inuyasha came over to find out what the hell was the hold up, when Miroku spoke, "Something is wrong with Kagome. Look at her, Inuyasha. She looks like she's going to fall over in a second."

Kagome's vision started blurring, and she clamped her teeth in an effort to regain control over her body, "Nothing is wrong with me, Inuyasha. I'm fine."

Inuyasha stared at her and said slowly, "You don't look fine, Kagome."

Sango stepped forward, "Let's take a break. Maybe Kagome just needs to rest for a while."

"Can you sense a shard, girl?"

Kagome did not meet his eyes, and shook her head. Seshoumaru's snarl made her shrink into Miroku, who placed an arm over her shoulder protectively, and he glared at the displeased inuyoukai.

"It is not her fault that there isn't a shard nearby, Seshoumaru-sama. I do not understand what you have against Kagome-sama, but she is not at fault. She is ill, and I would appreciate it if you leave her alone."

Seshoumaru growled, his eyes flashing red at the monk. He did not like the way the monk was holding Kagome. Miroku, although a bit unnerved stared right back at him, angrily. Sango unsheathed her weapon and Inuyasha growled.

The red escaped Seshoumaru's eyes and his face reverted to his normal blank façade it usually was. He turned on his heel to go hunt something work off his rage. He dare not let anyone find out the truth, and he had nearly lost control today.

Inuyasha stared at his retreating brother and then turned his attention back towards Kagome. Miroku had removed his arm from her shoulders, and was now helping her to the side of the road. Kagome's eyes were drooping and she was stumbling.

In a small voice, she mumbled, "Miroku?"

Miroku immediately responded gently. She seemed so fragile right now, that tears came to the monk's eyes as he felt like he was losing someone very important to him.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?"

Eyes closed, Kagome leaned against the tree as she slumped down. Her voice was tired, weary, and she sounded like a child seeking assurance, "Is it allright if I close my eyes and sleep for a while? I don't want to hold anyone back, but I can't- I just can't-"

She choked on a helpless, sob, and Miroku moved towards her, holding her gently, "Of course you can sleep, Kagome-sama. It's all right. We're all here. We're right here with you, Kagome."

Her eyes were half lidded as she mumbled something, and her aura flickered wildly as if in pain. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I just can't…"

Sango's eyes were wet and she covered her mouth with her fist. She was losing her firend. She didn't know why that thought came to her, but her heart was breaking at the sight of her incoherent friend. Inuyasha was pale, and looked frightened, "Kagome, what's wrong with you?"

Miroku held his friend, who was more like a sister to him, and as she slipped into a slumber, he looked at his hanyou companion grimly, "I don't know what is wrong with her, Inuyasha, but she needs to go home. The shard hunt can wait, but Kagome-sama can't. You need to take her to her family."

'But she is with her family.' was the first thought that came to Inuyasha's mind, but he picked up the unconscious girl and started running in the direction of the Bone-Eater's well. It was two day's journey, but he had to make it somehow.

Several miles away, a pair of eyes watched the silver haired hanyou carry the young miko and run, and the watcher's heart clenched with pain, but he couldn't do anything.

A.N: I have no idea what I'm doing here…Random spurts…Oh, there was favour I wanted to ask you guys. If anyone has a saved copy of the chapters of remembering by kjpanny, could you please contact me….PLEASE!

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was grim and nerve wrecking. The smell of the hospital was difficult for the young inu-hanyou but he didn't move from his spot against the wall. They had Kagome in that place with a lot of strange people. Her mother was pale, and trying her best not to cry, while Souta was pacing the floor, a wild expression on his face.

It was some time before the doctors came out. Mrs. Higurashi jumped to her feet, "What's wrong with her! You've been keeping her here for the past two days! AT least give us some answers!"

The doctor was a young man, not barely in his thirties. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the franctic woman in front of him. His voice was grim, contrasting completely with his boyish appearance, "Your daughter has been in a lot of stress lately, and her emotional state is completely unbalanced. It is probably because of that that her cancer has manifested itself." Before he could go on, the woman clutched at empty air, and the silver haired man rushed to her side.

Her voice hoarse, she croaked, "C-Cancer? Kagome has cancer?"

The doctor frowned, "Mrs. Higurashi, surely you were aware of that. Your daughter ha already had medical tests. She was the one who told us."

Inuyasha's eyes widened with panic. Whatever this cancer thing was, it was bad!

Souta was crying and clenching his fists, "How long? For how long has she known?"

The doctor was shocked at the fact that the family had no idea, "I-It's been a few weeks now. Her last reports were dated two months ago. But it was just in its first stages. She was being cured, but something has happened that has made her worse. It would have taken her at least two years to reach this stage, but something is interfering with her body."

Then Mrs. Higurashi asked a question that had Inuyasha gasping in horror and terror, "How long? How long does she have?"

The doctor looked carefully at the brown eyed woman, whose eyes were swimming with tears, "A year at least. But for now, she needs fresh air, and nutritious food, if she wants to make it past this year. And she needs to be kept happy. Her form of cancer is a rare one. It is like leukemia but is slightly different. The more upset she gets, the more worse she'll become."

Souta hugged his mother as they both cried. They were losing Kagome and they could do nothing about it. He couldn't bear to lose his sister. Despite all the fights they'd had and the arguments, he knew she loved him as he did her. His heart clenched as if someone was squeezing it. The pain was immense.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha stared at the unfolding scene and opened his mouth to try to speak but no words came out. She was dying. Kagome was dying. That cheerful, irritating, brash girl he had come to know and love was dying and he could do nothing about it, except watch her pass away before his eyes.

His cheeks were wet and he wondered vaguely when he had started crying. Mrs. Higurashi went to him and held him. Inuyasha stared over her shoulder at the wall, and his body shook. Burying his face in her shoulder, he put his arms around her and let his tears flow. He knew he was showing a weakness, but he couldn't help it. His heart felt like it would just burst with pain.

"She's conscious right now. You can all go in and see her. She'll be discharged in a few minutes. I'm going to go check on the paperwork." With that he left down the hall, leaving the shattered family and the half demon behind.

Souta pushed open the door and his eyes fell on his sister. She was sitting on the bed, silently. Her face was blank and closed as she stared out the window. Souta's throat clogged with a burning grief as he realized that he would lose her in a year or so. His heart clenched painfully as he realized all the times that they had spent arguing, they could have talked, enjoyed, after all, time was precious in this game of life.

His voice was soft, and hesitant, "Kagome?"

His sister looked up startled and smiled at him, holding out her arms. He stood still for a second and then rushed into her arms, sobbing. Kagome's eyes watered and her cheeks were soon stained with tears, but she kept holding her heartbroken little brother, trying to offer him some comfort.

Her voice was muffled with tears and coated with grief, "I'm sorry, Souta. I'm so sorry."

He just clutched her more tightly as his body shook with sobs.

Kagome's mother waited till the sobs subsided, and then looked at her daughter, "You should have told us, Kagome. You shouldn't have hid such a thing from us."

Before Kagome could apologize again, her mother's voice broke, "We could have done something, anything. You have been in so much pain and you went through it all alone."

She hugged her daughter, and they both cried.

Inuyasha stared at the girl he loved, and recalled the times when he had been so harsh on her. Here she was dying. He had never thought that Kagome would, _could_ ever die. She was so happy, so light, so _there._ And very soon she wouldn't be.

His voice was low as he murmured her name and Kagome raised her tear drenched eyes to meet his pain filled amber gaze.

Before she could say anything, she was engulfed in his arms, "You broke your promise to me."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she sighed, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha leaned back and stared at the face of the only person who had ever accepted him for himself. How could he have not noticed that weight loss. Her once rosy cheeks were now pale and waxen, her skin stretched over her cheekbones. Her clothes were practically hanging off her thin frame. His chest tightened and he closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tepractically hanging off her thin frame. His chest tightened and he closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know you could trust me with anything."

Kagome looked in his eyes, as if searching for an answer, then looked away, "It wasn't about trust, Inuyasha. I'm already a big burden on all of you, and I guess I thought that maybe I could deal with this somehow. Make it better you know, without being so useless."

Inuyasha's words were fierce, "You're not a burden, Kagome. You have the biggest role of all of us. We're just hunting Naraku. You're the one we're following."

Kagome looked at him for a few seconds and then let out a bitter chuckle, "The minute you learn I'm dying, you sure changed your tune fast, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was taken aback by her words, and then took a step back in shock as she turned cold, empty eyes in his direction, "You were right, you know. I understand what I am. But I always carry my own weight around. I will keep one looking for the shards till the day I die, because it is my responsibility. I have already talked to Kikyou." She ignored the hanyou's short intake, and contined, "When I die, Kikyou will take over. I hope for my sake that day comes soon."

Inuyasha attempted to say something, but Souta spoke, quietly, "Inuyasha, please give us some time with Kagome."

Inuyasha started and then gritted his teeth and walked out of the room. Kagome stared at his retreating back and turned her attention back to her family. Her mother and Souta , both stared at her in horror.

"But Kagome!"

Kagome looked with sad eyes at them, and they shut up. Looking at her the bedsheets which covered her, Kagome spoke in a soft tone, "You know why I'm doing this, mama, don't you."

It wasn't a question.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter and sat besides her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control her tears. They kept flowing down her cheeks unrelentlessly. She couldn't speak properly, not without stumbling over her words, but she tried to be strong for her daughter.

"Sometimes I wondered if letting you go down that well repeatedly was the right decision to make. At those-At those times, I would tell myself that I raised you to make your own decisions. I knew your destiny was too wayward for any of us to understand."

She clenched her fists in her lap and blinked away her tears, choking out, "I know I have never asked you this before, but please," she looked towards her daughter whose face was pale, "please Kagome, don't go back there! If what the doctor says is true let us be selfish and lay claim to the time you have left on earth!"

Kagome looked at her mother's face. This was the woman who had given birth to her and raised her. This was the very woman who taught her to stand on her own feet and never shirk her responsibilities.

Kagome looked her mother in the eye, "We both know I can't do that, Mama. I don't belong here. My life does not fit in this era. But that's not it, is it? Mama, if I don't try my best to fulfill my quest, to try to correct my mistake, my soul will pay dearly for this. I will keep on re-incarnating and the burden will grow and grow till my soul will be unable to bear it no more. I'm tired of pain, mama. I'm so very tired."

Souta bit back his cry of despair at the amount of pain his sibling held.

Kagome continued, "I know I'm being selfish here, and I know that I have nothing here except you three, and nothing there." She bit back a sarcastic chuckle, "Actually aside from the fact that I'm an reincarnation that can see the Shikon shards, I don't have any use there. My only hope is that when I die, it is after my quest is finished."

Her eyes were burning with tears as the doctor walked in. He tried to smile at Kagome, "You're free to go home young lady. Here's a list of foods and medicines that you have to eat daily. No over exertion for you, understand."

Kagome nodded and tried to stand up, but her feet wobbled. Before anybody could help her, she clutched the bed and straightened herself up. "I'm fine. I'll be all right."

The next morning as Kagome clutched a smaller version of her bag filled with her supplies, she stood besides the well and stared at the silent inu hanyou standing besides her, "Not a word, Inuyasha. You swear?"

He huffed and looked away, trying to hide the pain he felt. "I swear."

Kagome nodded, satisfied and jumped into the well.

A.N: I'm sorry. Lame I know. But I'm building something up here, I promise….I just have to realize what it is myself…Anyways, I do love reviews! So please!

Oh, and on a side note: I wrote these author notes while posting on Dokuga. I know some of them may sound confusing to you guys, but just bear with me. When I have finished posting all the chapters I have written on Dokuga, I'll tell you, okay? We'll consider it a fresh start. But for now, since my exams are here, I'm just posting the chapterswithout editing my author notes.

Thanks you for reading, and keep on reviewing, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Sango glanced at Miroku, who passed her a somewhat strained smile. He knew what his beautiful fianceé was thinking. His thoughts focused on the little miko, who was walking at the foot of the group. Ever since she had returned, she had remained silent, not even talking to anyone. The only time she would talk was when asked a direct question. She had started distancing herself away from the group. Her cheerful smiles now seemed a thing of the past. Often, she would be lost in thought, her eyes dim.

Miroku had tried talking to her, even Sango had tried, but it hadn't worked. She had just given them a blank look and told them they were imagining things. He sighed. Something was seriously wrong with Kagome.

Inuyasha was also acting strange. He would often stare at his silent little friend with the strangest of expressions, ranging from a helpless fury to a burning anguish. Miroku pinched his nose, in an effort to control his thoughts. A Buddhist monk must always be calm. As his eyes opened, their violet colour was filled with misery as the predicament of both his friends worried him to no end.

He wished Shippou was here, but they had no choice but to leave him at Kaede's, along with Rin, and Jaken. The young fox-demon would have helped cheer up the miko immeasurably.

"Miroku?"

Sango's gentle, brown eyes were concerned, "Are you all right?"

He faked a smile, which he knew she would see through, "Of course, my dear Sango."

She just nodded and looked ahead. Kilala sat on her shoulder, her eyes closed. Suddenly, the neko youkai, opened her eyes and let loose a cry, which sounded distressed. Startled, everybody jumped, with the exception of Seshoumaru, and Kagome.

Kilala jumped from Sango's shoulder, and walked towards Kagome. Standing still, she transformed, and looked at the weary miko, who was no barely holding on to her strength. Inuyasha snarled as he read the pain in Kagome's face, but before he could do anything, Kilala nudged Kagome gently with her head, and Kagome understood. Painfully, she climbed onto Kilala, and whispered a weak thank you, before burying her face in her fur, and closing her eyes.

Sango opened her mouth to say something but Miroku put a restraining hand on her shoulder, and Sango closed her mouth. His violet eyes glittered with an unidentifiable emotion as he spoke to her calmly, "She was tired, and Kilala sensed it. When Kagome is ready to tell us what's wrong with her, she will. We should not push her."

Reluctantly, Sango just nodded and turned away. Kilala was walking behind them with Kagome on her back. The girl was nearly unconscious, barely holding on. Inuyasha jumped to her side, and whispered her name. One blue eye peered at him, and she rasped his hand weakly, "I'm all right, Inuyasha, just tired."

He didn't know what frightened him the most, the weak, fragile voice that came out of his once strong miko, or the icy grip of her hand. Gone was the girl who would yell at him or laugh with him. In her place now was just a shell who would be leaving him soon.

"Oye, we'll be taking a break soon!"

Miroku and Sango looked at him strangely, as if he had grown a second head, and Inuyasha blushed under their scrutinizing gaze.

"What?" he barked, irritated with their dumb founded faces.

They just shook their heads and turned away, mumbling something.

Inuyasha studies the ground underneath his feet. He wished he could at least talk to Miroku about this, but Kagome had forbade him from telling anybody. He scowled and kicked at the dusty path. This was all that bastard's fault. His narrowed eyes fell on Seshoumaru, who was walking silently at the head of the group. Why did he even have to join them, but Inuyasha had known and Kagome had pointed out that Having Seshoumaru would be better for the group as the fight with Naraku was drawing nearer. But ever since Seshoumaru had joined, Kagome had started deteriorating.

The inuyoukai kept picking on Kagome over and over again, pointing what a waste she was, how useless she was. The first few times Inuyasha had shouted at him to shut the hell up, but then Kagome had taken him aside and told him to stop defending her. It just made Seshoumaru more irritated with her , so he had stopped.

He spotted a soft spot of grass nearby and motioned for Kilala to take Kagome there. The rest of the group followed and as soon as Inuyasha settled Kagome down, Sango rushed to her side, "Is she okay?"

Inuyasha's hold was gentle on the little priestess, "Keh, she's just sleeping."

Sango turned her eyes on Inuyasha, "What is wrong with her, Inuyasha? Why is she so ill?"

Inuyasha wished he could tell her, tell everyone what was wrong with their packmate, but he had promised. His bangs were lowered over his eyes as he muttered, "The healers of her time say that she just needs to rest and not over exert herself."

Kagome's hand tightened on his hand, and he jerked enough to see her eyes half lidded open. He could see the faint gratitude in her eyes, and his chest burned. He wanted to tell her, to yell at her, to not die, to not leave him alone. The world was already dark enough for him without her leaving as well! But he just smiled at her, a small fake smile.

However, Seshoumaru's passing words made him freeze, "Weak, useless human."

Before he could swing out Tetesuiga like he was going to, a soft but bitter chuckle from Kagome made him halt, "You're right, Seshoumaru-sama. So right."

Everybody froze on hearing those words from Kagome, and Inuyasha clenched his fist, "Shut up, Kagome! Stop agreeing with the bastard."

Kagome mumbled something, and her eyes closed, her strength dissipating.

Everybody glared at the demon lord who stood stock still, staring into the woods.

_She had agreed with him. _

His eyes were narrowed. He walked towards the girl, and Inuyasha snarled. She was asleep. He scented her and as her scent hit his nostrils, he growled.

His half brother gave him a nasty look as Seshoumaru walked off into the woods to be alone with his thoughts.

Her scent. There was something wrong with his miko's scent.

A.N: Sorry…and thanks for the encouraging reviews. Please review this story as it is my lifeblood, the reviews, I mean.


	5. Chapter 5

Seshoumaru was angry.

Even though his face was blank and impassive as ever, his aura was flickering with rage. Nobody knew why he was angry, or at whom. The inutaichi kept a distance from him, as they did not want to get caught in his wrath which was very unpredictable.

Inuyasha walked next to Kilala, who was carrying Kagome. Kagome's eyes were closed and her breathing was harsh. Sango stepped next to Inuyasha.

"Is she all right?"

Inuyasha looked at the worried demon slayer. His eyes followed her gaze to land on the little miko. She was pale and she trembled every now and then.

He clenched his jaw, "The healer from her time says she's just a little ill and she'll be fine soon. Fresh air will do her good."

Sango seemed to accept that and fell back to walk next to Miroku. Her eyes fixed were fixed on the path in front of her, as she said in a low voice, "He's lying."

Miroku nodded, "I thought as much." He frowned, "This is more serious than I imagined. Something is really wrong with Kagome-sama, and she and Inuyasha seem adamant on hiding it from us."

Kagome opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. Her body would not cooperate, but she kept trying. Finally she managed to push herself into a sitting position. Inuyasha hovered by her side as Kilala kept on walking, unperturbed. "Are you all right, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at him blankly.

"Kagome?"

Her blank gaze was frightening him.

She opened her mouth and then said slowly, "I want to walk."

Kilala immediately stopped and Inuyasha helped her off. She immediately stumbled and clutched on to him for support. She laughed weakly as he steadied her, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. For being such a bother to you."

He scowled, "Don't be stupid, Kagome."

She just smiled a sad smile and looked around. Miroku and Sango had stopped too.

Kagome's gaze was confused, "Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

She clutched his haroi, "Where's Souta?"

Inuyasha's gaze grew puzzled, "Souta? The brat's at home, probably."

Kagome's eyes grew wide now, and her scent was laced with distress, "But- then where am I?"

Inuyasha paled as he recalled what the doctor had told Mrs. Higurashi and the family. It seemed Kagome was losing her memories or confusing them.

_He had to be patient with her._ He held her hand and looked in her frightened eyes, saying slowly, "We're on the other side of the well, Kagome. We're hunting for the jewel shards. You remember?"

Kagome looked at him and her eyes cleared a bit, "Jewel shards? Jewel shards. I remember. I didn't forget. What was I saying? I can sense a jewel shard."

She pointed east, "It's coming this way."

Seshoumaru's eyes were narrowed as he heard the conversation between the whelp and the girl. The girl was ill, but he couldn't determine what was wrong with her, because she was cloaking her aura. It was as if she was trying to hide something.

When she had asked Inuyasha where she was, he had nearly snarled. But the way the hanyou had gently set her fears aside told him that something was amiss. He would find out soon enough. But first. He bared his teeth at the approaching youkai. He'd deal with this menace first.

A while later, with a disposed youkai, Seshoumaru plucked the shard from it's belly and walked over to the miko. She looked up as he stood in front of her. Her gaze was confused as she looked at him and held no recognition for a few seconds. Then she blinked and her eyes cleared once more. Seshoumaru's eyes narrowe sat what he saw there but he dropped the shard in her palm and watched her purify it. She put the shard in a bottle and hung it around her neck.

Her eyes. When they had cleared, he had seen a sort of resignation and acceptance. He clenched his fists. If only Bokensu hadn't told him anything! His eyes flashed red for a second as his beast tried to communicate with him. However, he reigned it down heavily, not allowing it to surface.

As everyone settled that evening, Kagome handed out the evening meal, but didn't partake her portion.

"Oye, Kagome, where's your Ramen?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't feel like eating."

Inuyasha growled and stalked up to her, thrusting his bowl under her nose, "Damn it! You're supposed to eat properly! Ill shove it down your throat if I have to."

Kagome rubbed a hand over her weary face, and her tone was quiet, "Leave me alone, Inuyasha."

Before he could protest, one of Kiky's soul gatherer's floated out of nowhere and circled at Kagome's feet. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, and Miroku and Sango looked at each other, worried. Seshoumaru watched these proceedings quietly. This belongs to Inuyasha's undead bitch. He would go to her, now.

However, to everyone's shock, it was Kagome who stood up, shakily.

"I have to go see what she wants."

Miroku and Sango protested. Inuyasha snarled. Seshoumaru got to his feet.

But she ignored all of them and made her way into the woods. Inuyasha made an attempt to follow her but was slammed back by a barrier.

Kikyo had raised a barrier in the woods so her talk with Kagome would go undisturbed.

Fury blazed in Seshoumaru's eyes at the carelessness the girl displayed.

Kagome walked down the path and soon found herself fin front of the priestess she had once felt intimidated by. Now, she felt nothing.

"Kikyo."

The brown eyed priestess studied her reincarnation. Her face was more haggard and she had lost tremendous weight.

"SO it is true then what you said?"

Kagome nodded, and then sat down, wearily, "Yes. I'm dying. The doctors say I've got a year or so in me, but that's not true. My body is deteriorating too rapidly. I have barely a month or so."

Kiyo was silent, and Kagome continued.

"I know its too much to ask, but would you take over the group now. I will not stand between you and Inuyasha. But my body can't cope. Stay a few days and I'll slip off."

At the woman's startled expression, Kagome laughed softly, and tilted her head to study the midnight blue sky, "I want to die alone, Kikyo. In peace. I can't find that anywhere. I will find a cave or something and find some peace before I die."

This was the young girl who was so carefree. This was not her reincarnation. It could not be. It seemed that the girl's soul had withered and was dying as well. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she felt the girl's surpressed aura, "You have been marked."

Kagome looked at her questioningly.

"Your soul. It has felt it's mate. This is why you're deteriorating so rapidly. Your soul mate it seems is rejecting you."

Kagome, who would have once been awestricken by such a notion as having a soul mate, simply shrugged and chuckled, "Even my soul mate doesn't want me. Big surprise."

Kikyo was wary of the sarcastic tone the girl used, then nodded.

"I will do as you say. I will come with you and in a few days time you may go and get your peace."

Kagome smiled at her, a sad worn out smile and the elder priestess saw the true rawness of her soul and it burned her inside, the pain this child was carrying.

Kagome stood up, and started walking back to the campsite, with Kikyo following.

A.N: Thank you for all the supportive reviews And please do review more. I love reviews. I'm also very sleepy, but that's okay, cuz I just had coffee, and when I….OH GOD…I'M BABBLING!

Okay, thanks, blah blah blah, and review


	6. Chapter 6

When Kagome emerged from the trees, her friends sighed with relief, but when Kikyo followed her, silence issued, and they all stared at the two women, confusion and wariness in their gazes.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. It was a poor version of her true smile but it made veryone feel better, somehow.

"Kikyo will be joining us, Inuyasha." She looked around the camp and focused on making her voice strong and stubborn, "And if anyone has an issue with that, that's their problem. If Kikyo leaves so do I!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes and Inuyasha paled. Sango bit her tongue to withhold a gasp. Seshoumaru studied the young miko with a strange look in his eye, which nobody noticed.

Kagome turned to face him, surprising everybody, "Will there be a problem, Lord Seshoumaru."

Everybody was taken aback at her action, even Seshoumaru was a little startled, not that he showed it. His beautiful face was impassive as he stared at her. Her eyes held a hint of that fading strength that she used to have and something in him quivered, "As long as Naraku is brought down, I do not care."

Kagome nodded, and then motioned for the undead priestess to sit down, "Well that's settled. I'm going to sleep now."

Kikyo sat down, uncaring of all the gazes on her, and stared into the fire.

Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag, glad that everyone had forgotten the fact that she hadn't eaten dinner. Tomorrow she would relay the rest of her plan to Kikyo. This had to be done. There was no other way about it.

As soon as Kagome dropped into slumber, Inuyasha stood up and faced Kikyo, "I want to talk to you."

Kikyo followed him and stood still when he paused.

His back to her, he asked hoarsely, "Do you know?"

The elderly priestess's voice was gentle, "Yes."

Then he turned, and she was slightly taken aback at the raw desperation in his eyes, "Is there no cure?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I am truly sorry for your pain."

The white haired half demon walked over to the nearest log and slumped down. His eyes were downcast as he spoke, "It's my fault."

"Oh?"

He didn't say anything. She walked up to him and seated herself next to him, "What could you have done to prevent her illness, Inuyasha?"

He shrugged, and mumbled, "I dunno; if I had taken better care of her."

To his shock, Kikyo grabbed his hand, "This is not something you could have taken care of by swinging your sword, Inuyasha. Life is harsh but it's precious."

"I was so cruel to her to her; always comparing her to you. She'd get mad at me, angry sometimes, upset sometimes, but it never bothered me that much. And now," Kikyo squeezed his hand, comfortingly, "Now, I think, I could have been nicer to her. I shouldn't have hurt her all that much. I mean, she always took care of me, right? She always brought me ramen, even when I was so stupid with her. And she accepted me, when you never did."

Kikyo remained silent, acknowledging his words. She had wanted him to turn human; had never let him touch her, always conscious of her miko status, but this girl. She had trusted Inuyasha, even loved him as he was.

He was crying, not sobbing, but tears were flowing down his cheeks. He loved her, and it seemed he had just realized it. Her heart twisted in her chest. These tears could have been for her, if she had let him into her heart. Yet, this girl, this enigma, was not just Inuyasha's love, but also his best friend.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around the half demon, and offered him comfort. Surprised, he stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, accepting her hug. She held him for a long time, till he felt slightly better. The whole in his heart was still there. It still twinged with pain

"We should get back."

He nodded, and gripped her hand as she stood up. When she turned around to look at him, he gazed up at her, his eyes conveying what his voice could not. She smiled again. Together, they walked back to camp.

The next morning, Kagome seemed in better spirits. There a small smile lingering on her lips as she glanced at Inuyasha and Kikyo, individually. No longer was she jealous or irritated with the undead priestess. She wanted Inuyasha to find happiness and if it was in the form of Kikyo, so be it. It didn't even sting anymore, she realized. She had accepted her fate, her death, and it filled her with peace. She had no regrets. She had wanted to get married, have children. She loved children, but if the Kami didn't deem it, so be it.

Her soulmate.

Kikyo had mentioned that. So her soul mate didn't want her. That hurt a bit. It would have been nice to have someone want her for herself. She wondered how it would have felt like, to have a soul mate. It might have been nice to experience that. Her eyes fell on the stoic inuyoukai in front of the group. At one time, she had actually had a crush on him, but that had been before his cruel treatment of her. Being constantly demeaned and belittled had slowly crushed her spirit. She knew that. But she also knew she didn't have the strength or the time to become whole again. This wasn't like Inuyasha. Seshoumaru's barbs actually hurt her. They made her heart twist in her chest, made her stomach burn.

Sighing, Kagome stared at the dusty path beneath her. It was so monotonous; like her. Kilala purred next to her, and butted her with her head, gently. Startled Kagome jumped and then laughed weakly, "I'm fine, Kilala. Just thinking stupid thoughts."

Kilala growled softly and Kagome patted her head, "Sorry."

Kikyo turned her head to stare at the girl. She was walking next to the neko youkai who was transformed into her true form. It seemed the youkai was also aware that the girl would be leaving their group soon, and was determined to spend the remainder of her time with her. Then she noticed something odd. The inuyoukai would glance back at the young miko quite frequently. His glances were so swift that nobody noticed, but being a trained miko, she noticed.

Kikyo concentrated her powers and was taken aback when she noticed that strange aura was hovering around Kagome. She narrowed her eyes and probed at it and hissed when her powers were slapped away quite easily. Her eyes fell on the unperturbed inuyoukai in front of her.

It was _his_!

Unconsciously, his aura had wrapped itself around the woman-child and was protecting her. How was this possible? Her eyes widened, and she glanced back and forth between this odd pair.

Could this daiyoukai be the girl's soul mate?

A.N: Loved the inspiring reviews you guys left. I was truly taken aback. Do keep on reviewing. Your reviews make my day better.


	7. Chapter 7

Kilala purred softly, curling herself around the dozing miko. Kagome jerked awake and mumbled an apology for falling asleep. Her eyes drifted shut again, and Kilala butted her side.

Laughing weakly, Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at the bowl in her lap. She scrunched up her nose at the ramen. It was growing cold and she didn't feel like eating it. Sighing, she realized she had no choice what with Kilala breathing down her neck. She glared at the neko youkai, who simply rolled her eyes at the girl and then gently nudged her.

Kagome grimaced and took a tiny bite, and then immediately made a face. God, even her taste buds were getting affected. She whined and Kilala growled.

"Fine. Whatever. Stupid cat." Kagome muttered under her breath and started eating. Kilala ignored the insult and purred approvingly. Kagome finally put the empty bowl aside and put a hand over her mouth. Leaning back against Kilala, she moaned, "I'm going to throw up."

"Kagome."

The girl opened her eyes, surprised to see Kikyou standing in front of her. Sitting up straight, she cocked her head, "Kikyou? What are you doing here?"

"How are you faring?"

Kagome shrugged, "I've been better. You didn't answer the question."

The undead priestess claimed the spot next to the girl, sitting down gracefully. For a moment she stared at the vast meadow surrounding them. Filled with flowers, which swayed gently to the rhythm of the wind, it was a mesmerizing scene, filling the spectator with inner peace and joy, at seeing the abundance of nature.

"We don't have these things back in my world, you know."

Kikyou was startled out of her thoughts by the observation, "You do not?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. We've constructed skyscrapers, and well, whatnot, but we haven't preserved nature like this, openly. There are small parks or things like that, but this open abundance? We don't have that. Human nature is so fickle, isn't it."

It was a rhetorical question.

"The others have not yet accepted me, it seems."

Kagome looked at Kikyou sharply, and then sighed, "It's only natural. I mean after all the times, Inuyasha used to run out to seek you, I would become really upset, and they hated that. And now…Well you can understand, right? They're just trying to protect me."

Kikyou nodded, and then looked at the setting sun, "They will be back soon."

Kagome shrugged, "I know. I don't understand why you came back early though."

"My task was finished. I had no reason to remain in the village."

"Oh."

They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence. They had been passing a village when Sango had voiced out how she would prefer to purchase a new kimono, as her old one was fading. Kagome had immediately asked Inuyasha to stop and he couldn't seem to find it in himself to deny her. So they had stopped for the afternoon. Seshoumaru had strangely not protested much and had just given the young miko a strange look before departing into the trees. Kagome hadn't bothered to even wonder what that look had meant. Kikyo had decided that as long as they were there, she could go purchase some strings for her bow, and Inuyasha had skulked off to take a bath after Miroku had asked where that stench was coming from.

"You are in pain."

Kagome once again shrugged, "Nothing new. I'm used to it."

"You plan on leaving soon, do you not."

Kagome nodded, and her dull eyes now sharpened slightly, "The next youkai attack. I will probably pretend to die in that. You'll help me, won't you?"

Kikyou gazed at the girl and sighed, "Of course. If that is what you want."

The miko nodded her head and closed her eyes. She was getting more tired. She wanted to sleep.

"Have you a plan in mind? How will you survive?"

Kagome's eyes were closed as she mumbled, "There is a cave nearby. We've travelled this route before and I stumbled upon it. It's small and dry and comfortable. When I found out I was sick, I flew out on Kilala a few times and stocked it. I would come back early from my time. I require little to eat. All I want to do is rest now and pass on peacefully, without being demeaned every now and then. I think I deserve that. I hope I deserve that much."

Kikyou looked at the weary girl. She was young yet, however mentally she had aged quite a lot. There were lines on her face, lines that had no place there. She would often fall asleep at the oddest of times, and would pass up on food, as she wasn't hungry most of the time. It was painful the way she was deteriorating under her very eyes. Pain bloomed in the elderly priestess's heart and she squelched it.

Kagome's eyes were still closed as she mumbled, "Why're you staring at me?"

"Thinking."

Kagome laughed then, as Kilala purred, "You shouldn't think that much, Kikyo. You'll hurt yourself." Finding that particularly funny, she kept laughing at the irate priestess. Finally sombering, she looked the woman in the eyes, "I'm glad though. That you and Inuyasha are working things out. I want to see him happy and you, you've been helping me for no reason. I wish the both of you the best of happiness."

Kikyou blushed slightly, before regaining control of her feelings, "He loves you."

Kagome waved her hand, "He'll get over it soon enough. Now that you're here, you'll help him stop mourning and guide him."

The elderly woman said nothing, just looked away, uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Kagome wheezed and coughed. Her breathing became more erratic and she panted with effort as her entire frame shook with coughs. Putting a hand over her mouth, she tried to calm her system down, but her vision grew more hazy. When she pulled the hand away it was covered in blood. Kikyou looked worried and tried to help her lie down, but Kagome refused, waiting until her vision cleared up.

Smiling weakly at the priestess, she shuddered with pain, "I guess I have to leave sooner than I thought."

She leaned against Kilala, and Kikyou cleaned her hand with a cloth. Shivers racked the young girl's body harshly and she whimpered as her mind became consumed with pain. Her heart beat frantically, as she tried to draw breath. She understood that she wasn't going to last the month. With that as he rlast though, she lost consciousness.

When Seshoumaru returned, he snarled softly as he smelt Kagome's blood. Where did the blood come from, when the girl herself was not injured in any way. His beast rankled against his cage and he reluctantly pulled it back. However, today the beast was franctic. It snarled and roared, panic in its every thought. Seshoumaru growled and pushed it back firmly, never understanding what a mistake he had just made.

A.N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE HATTER THEORY AND OUR AWESOMENESS…..

We can…

We will...

Because, we're just that awesome…. :D

REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW! Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. Yes, you! I'm talking to you. Click on the review button and write something, godammit! I will find out who you are….You don't want me to find out who you are….


	8. Chapter 8

"I sense a jewel shard."

Everybody looked in the direction Kagome was pointing towards. However, Kikyo raised a brow, frowing. Kagome was lying. There was no jewel shard in that direction. Instead, there was fire elemenatl youkai. What could Kagome be thinking?

Inuyasha grolwed, "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sango and Miroku ran on foot, while Kagome followed in Kilala. Kikyo was on Inuyasha's back and Seshoumaru used his youki cloud. As they rushed towards the direction, Kikyo glanced back at her counterpart, surprised to see anticipation on her face.

The fire elemental, it seemed, had been searching for the inu-taichi.

"Give me the shards."

His face was slender, framed with fiery orange hair. Red stripes adorned his delicate cheekbones, with eyes the colour of blood. He smriked and his gaze fell on the two priestesses in the group finally settling on Kagome, "Oh. I found you."

Kagome frowned slightly and before she could move, there was blur and he attacked. Kagome opened her palm outwards shooting her reiki at him. He hissed as it made contact with his skin. Inyasha snarled angrily and rushed towards the demon but jumped to safety when the youkai surrounded himself with flames.

His red eyes were thoughtful as they focused on the panting girl, "It seems that the rumors have been correct. Give me the shards, girl, and I may let you live."

Kagome rubbed a hand over her forehead, not surprised to see it shaking. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"No."

He raised a brow, "Oh? The shards or your life. Take your pick."

Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha growled, "You wanna fight, I'm your opponent! You leave Kagome alone!"

"Silence, halfbreed!" He slid his eyes back towards the trembling girl. Contemplating her through a half-lidded gaze, he mused, "I can sense the shards you hold girl. I want them. My name is Kazuki and these shards that you hold oh so dear will be the ones to give me the title of Lord."

Kagome remained silent and clutched the shards in a possessive grip.

He cocked his head, "It seems that you do not value your life. Very well."

He rushed at her again, but this time to everyone's shock, his blow was blocked by Seshoumaru's blade. The inuyoukai's face was as impassive as ever, as he deftly blocked the blow making Kazuki jump back.

One snarled, the other remained silent. Blows were exchanged and Kagome climbed off Kilala, walking over to Kikyou. She handed the priestess the bottle containing the shards, and Kikyou got the message. Her brown eyes showed a hint of sadness but she nodded slowly. Kagome smiled and went to stand at a distance, her bow and arrows in her hand.

Inuyasha was too immersed in the fight to notice, as were Sango and Miroku. Sango gripped onto her weapon, watching the fight with fierce determination, while Miroku had one hand on the beads surrounding his right hand.

Kazuki laughed unpleasantly as he delivered a resounding blow on the inuyoukai's chest, making him stumble back and fall on his knees. Before Seshoumaru could get up and retaliate, the fire elemental's eyes grew cloudly and his smirk disappeared. His mouth moved before he disappeared. Hearing a startled cry, the group turned to see him holding Kagome by the neck. He smiled pleasantly at the group before embursing himself and the gasping Kagome in flames.

A painful scream filled with agony was heard from the fire. Everybody rushed forward but were blown back by the sudden heat. Seshoumaru snarled and rushed forward, uncaring of the burns inflicted on his body. His eyes flashed red as he he yet against thrown back physically by the powerful fire barrier.

Inuyasha fell on his knees, releasing a howl, and Miroku restrained a hysterical Sango, who seemed adamant on getting her best friend out. His own tears fell silently and he turned his face away, his jaw clenched. Seshoumaru gazed into the flames, his eyes wide.

_S-She was dead!_

His beast howled and yanked at its chains, it's mind shattering at the loss of it's soul mate. Seshoumaru recalled the laughing girl and then the quiet girl and now…now both were gone.

The fire receded and the group stard at the empty space. A slight breeze surrounded them, and blew a scrap of blackened green cloth into the air. Inuyasha raised ahand and clutched it. Bringing it to eye level, he stared at it for a few seconds, before his face twisted and he buried his face in his hands, still holding the remanent of Kagome's skirt. His frame shook with sobs and Kikyo knelt next to him, her arms around him, her face also showing grief.

Kilala howled and Sango buried her face in her fiance's chest, sobbing. Her friend, her sister, was gone! All she could remember was the shocked look on Kagome's face before the fire engulfed her.

Gone.

Kagome was gone.

She was dead.

Suddenly, everyone heard a snarl from behind them. Drenched eyes turned towards the inuyoukai lord. His eyes were red as he lost himself to his beast. It snarled and raged, and his body started transforming. The howl he released was filled with pain and agony. Taking off into the air, the beast released his youkai, mourning for his mate.

A.N: Sorry for the late update. Please do review.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: I know what you're all thinking...Why is the writing so small? Why are there so many gaps between passages? Why has this lazy writer updated all of a sudden? Aaaarggghhhh! Well, to the first two questions, you're gonna have to take it up with OpenOffice. Thank you to all those who suggested it to me. My problem was solved thanks to you guys. And to the last question, well, you guys are so awesome and I loved your reviews that I had to update quickly to show my appreciation...**

It had been a week now, since Kagome's death. The Inutaichi had returned to Edo with heavy hearts. Seshoumaru had disappeared but nobody seemed to care. The only reason Inuyasha was still sane was Kikyo's presence and constant support. Otherwise, he would have lost it.

Sango clung onto Miroku's presence like a lifeline. The usually cheerful monk too seemed to draw comfort from his fiancee. Fate had dealt them a huge blow, one which they couldn't find it in themselves to recover from. Inuyasha had finally told them of Kagome's illness and Sango had completely broken down, ending up a sobbing mess in Miroku's lap.

Shippou had taken Kagome's death as the harshest blow life had ever dealt him. The little kit had stopped eating and drinking, and would disappear at days on end. His once bright yes were dull and he just wandered around like a lost little puppy, not knowing where to go, what to do. He had asked Inuyasha to his face whether he would throw him out now, now that the little priestess was gone. Inuyasha had raised a fist to smack the boy at asking such a foolish question but his fist had paused midway and he had looked around wildly for Kagome to stop him.

After that, he had gathered the kitsune in his arms and had taken off, Kikyou watching from the side. Shippou then stuck around with Inuyasha, both a pillar of strength for the other. Although, Inuyasha forced something down the child's throat at every mealtime, it was pretty obvious that Shippu himself was not hungry anymore, and would prefer being alone or with Inuyasha.

Kaede had cried when she had learnt of Kagome's death. The girl from the future had been like a granddaughter to her, taking care of her, loving her, bringing her medicines and little knicknacks from the future. Even the villagers mourned at the loss of the bright, loving girl.

After a week, Inuyasha stood before the well, his hands clenched, "Will it even let me through?"

Kikyou stood besides him, "I'm sure it will."

Shippou had not come with them. The child refused to go anywhere near the well, as any reminder of Kagome would make his little heart burst with fresh pain.

Inuyasha looked at the brown eyed woman, and his tone faltered a little, "Do I have to tell them? They'll be so heartbroken."

Kikyou clutched his hand, offering her support. Her voice was gentle, "They have a right to know, Inuyasha. They were her family, too."

He slumped slightly, "You're right, I guess. But-But-"

Kikyou looked at his lowered head, "Telling them will make it more final, will it not?"

He nodded and his eyes burned with tears. At that moment Kikyou wished that Kagome had not disappeared. She herself didn't know whether the girl had truly died or not. It seemed so, especially since she could not sense the girl's presence in the back of her soul.

"Go, Inuyasha. For Kagome."

Inuyasha riased his head to look at her, his eyes glittering, and then he jumped letting the blue light engulf him.

Kikyou stood for a while looking into the well, contemplatively, and then spoke, "He's gone."

Shippou stood a distance behind her and murmured, "I saw."

The undead priestess turned to look at the child youkai,her gaze curious, "Why do you follow me around?"

Shippou shrugged and then looked away, mumbling, "You look like 'Gome."

Kikyou didn't feel hurt at his statement, as it was a fact. She truly did look like the priestess from the future.

"You miss her."

Shippou stared at the ground, stubbornly, "I was gonna lose her sooner or later. She was a human, and I'm a youkai. We have longer life spans."

Kikyou studied the youkai child who was barely holding it together, and sighed. It seemed Kagome had affected a lot of people. She motioned to the child, "Come sit besides me. I will tell you something, that no one else knows."

Shippou narrowed his gaze.

Seshoumaru's beast let out a howl.

_'Enough!'_

The more civilized part of him snarled. _'She is gone! Nothing you do will bring her back!'_

**'You! You are the reason she's dead! You and your useless pride! She was our mate! Our second half! We are alone now!'**

His logical part was silent, showing remorse.

_'I was a fool, I admit. But she's gone now. Reviving her with even Tensiaga was useless as there was nothing left to revive.'_

His beast was silent, it's head upon it's paws. His red eyes were dull with pain,** 'We are alone now. You broke her. Her, the only creature who would have loved us, made us stronger. We could have made her happy. You know we could. And she would have made us happy.'**

Seshoumaru felt a sharp pain in his chest and ignored it. Ever since she had died, the pain was there.

_**'We have nothing to live for anymore. We wnated to find her, make her love us, and then mate her.' **_The beast recalled the visions it had had of being surrounded by pups and his one mate.

_**'Happy. We would have been happy.' **_The after a pause it spoke, **_'Why?'_**

Seshoumaru was confused, 'Why what?'

**"Why did you break her? Why did you hate her? Why would it have been so difficult to let her love us?'**

Shame filled Seshoumaru, 'She was weak. She was a human. I did not want to follow on Father's footsteps.'

**'Izayoi was not our Sire's soulmate.'**

'But he died defending her!'

**'He died, because he was fool. Because she betrayed him. Kagome would never have done that. Kagome would have protected us. Loved us. Now. Now she is no more. Now, we are no more.'**

Seshoumaru was silent and allowed a tear to slip down his furry cheek. His pride had made him weak.


	10. Chapter 10

Kazuka poked at the fire with a stick lazily.

He was bored.

He waved his finger, drawing patterns with the fire in the air. It had always amused him as a child and he chuckled.

When the bundle, across the fire, stirred, he perked up. A low moan sounded and it shifted. He was immediately by it's side with a cup of water.

He raised Kagome's head and she sipped the water weakly. He gave her a few moments to adjust before, she asked, "Kazuka?"

"Hm?"

"Where are my clothes?"

The fire elemental scratched his head, and offered, "They were burned?"

"Burned?"

"You know, with fire." He waved his hands around, trying to emphasize.

Kagome scowled at him, "Please don't tell me you decided to go with the special effects."

The red haired youkai slumped down on the ground, next to the miko, with a pout, muttering, "It was fun."

Kagome sighed and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay. Thanks, anyways."

He cheered up at that, and retreated into the small cave behind them. He emerged bringing out a sack, which was filled with fish.

"I caught fish for you," he declared.

Kagome smiled at him, "I thought you hated fishing."

He flushed and turned his back to her, mumbling, "Well, you need those 'pro-teens' to make you feel better. Fish has 'pro-teens', doesn't it?"

Kagome nodded, a small smile lingering on her lips. "Kazuka."

"Hm?"

Her eyes were warm, despite their haggard appearance, "Thank you. For everything."

He blushed brightly, "It's fine. You took care of me when I got sick. It's no problem."

His embarrassment was so endearing and made Kagome luagh softly. Then she yawned and lay back down, "I'm sleepy."

"Okay. I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

She just gave a soft hm and drifted off.

Kazuka put the fish on the fire, and leaned back to watch the little miko sleep. Even in her sleep, her pain was evident. He remembered the first time he had met Kagome. He had been injured and she had stumbled upon him. She had been looking for a cave, he recalled, but she had decided to take care of him.

He had warned her off, giving her burns, trying to drive her off. Finally, she had yelled at him, making him stop. He had told her she was a strange miko. She had twisted his ear at that.

_"Don't give me any attitude, you ungrateful idiot!"_

She had been ill then, but her condition had still been slightly better. He has scowled at her and let her take care of him. His injuries had been severe and had taken a few days to heal. She had stayed with him throughout, not leaving him alone.

When he had finally recovered, he had looked upon her sleeping form, wondering whether he should kill her. She had woken up and smiled at him, her brown eyes happy that he was well. She had stretched out her hand to rest on his cheek, _"I'm glad you're better."_

He had fallen in love with her at that moment. He couldn't kill her. He would not allow anyone to kill her. She may not love him but he would protect her. Always.

He smiled, his gaze tender. There were very few of his kind left, and the females were hard and cold. His mother had killed his father once he was old enough to take care of himself and had abandoned him. He roamed around, aimlessly, and had entered into a fight with a water elemental, who had felt threatened by his presence. She had diffused his flames to the extent that he was dying. And Kagome had entered his life then.

She was a beauty. But she had lost so much weight, and was in so much pain. He had wanted to do something, anything to make her feel better, but it was out of his control. He had helped her find the cave she was looking for when he had finally recovered. Then, when she had collapsed midway. She had revealed to him her sickness. He had been stunned, and part of him shattered. He had fallen in love and she was going to be taken away from him.

It was then thathe had decided to take care of her, spend the remainder of her time with her. She had told him of her plan and he had wanted to assist her. He chuckled as he remembered the little effects he had thrown here and there. And that inuyoukai. He frowned. That inuyoukai had been strange.

Kazuki frowned. He had wanted to protect the girl, desparately. His beast had emerged. It had been strange, something to ponder over.

Another moan sounded and he glanced at Kagome. She had fallen asleep, forgetting the fact the she had wanted to yell at him for changing her clothes. She was still sleeping.

The delicious smell of the fish wafted in the air, and he set it aside to cool and went to wake Kagome up. He knew the girl expected him to leave her alone soon, but he had no intention of doing so. He would stay with her, hold her hand until the minute she left. She wasn't going to be alone, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I'm sorry for the late update guys, I really am! Actually, I had to start applying for my universities and I was going crazy with homework and running around with those application forms. So, I really didn't have the time to write any new chapters. I'll be updating weekly from now on, because I'm really busy, but once the summer holidays hit, I'll do the three days update thing once again, but please don't be mad at me for now, because I'm not even getting the proper sleep and just running, fueled on coffee. Have a heart, my precious readers!**

Kagome stared at the fish that Kazuki had placed in her hands. She felt nauseous just staring at it and put it aside. Kazuki raised a brow at that and spoke, jokingly, "Hey, it's not that bad."

Kagome smiled softly, "I'm not really hungry, Kazuki but thanks anyways."

He stared at her and then sighed. Walking up to her, he sat down and asked, "What would you like to eat?" Kagome looked at him, and rubbed her face, tiredly, "Nothing, really. All I want to do is sleep nowadays. I'm sorry."

Scowling, the fire elemental concealed his fear at her fading health, and grumbled, "What are you apologizing to me for? Anyways, I was lying. My cooking is horrible. You're probably better off not eating it." Kagome chuckled at that and then yawned.

"You want to sleep?"

She blinked owlishly at him, "What?"

He motioned to the small futon he had brought for her, "If you want to sleep, I don't mind."

Kagome let loose a deep breath before asking, "Why are you doing this, Kazuki? I mean, why are you sticking around for this?" Kazuki looked into the fire, "Because I want to."

"Kazuki-"

"No!"

Kagome jumped, startled at his outburst. He looked bewildered himslef and then resumed poking a stick into the fire, hiding half his face in his knees, "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

He remained silent and then let out a yelp when she pulled at his ear. Although her grip was weak, he clearly got the message. His eyes fell on her and their red colour shimmered when the fire reflected on them. His gaze was thoughtful and unsettled.

"I don't want you to die alone. I know you wanted to be alone and happy but I want to look after you, and spend whatever time you have left. Your friends got two years. All I'm asking is for a little time. You make me feel accepted. It's stupid , I know. But I won't leave you alone. I won't let you feel that you have no one to turn to." He turned his eyes to her again, this time a pleading look in them, "You don't mind, do you? If I want to be with you till the end? Do you?"

A tear fell down Kagome's cheek, and she leaned against him, startling him a little. Her voice was almost a whisper, as she closed her eyes, "No, I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

A sad smile graced the fire elemental's lips and he formed images from the fire, his arms folded in his sleeves. She was already asleep, leaning against him. So maybe he didn't have that much time with her but he would take all he could. Kagome was strange miko. That's what he had thought at first, but it was after he had gotten to know her that he had realized that there was nothing strange about the girl, except her heart. Her soul was huge, her heart even bigger. She would give and give, without expecting anything in return. But this kind hearted miko was lonely. Like all humans and youkai, it seemed that she too wanted to find someone to love her and cherish her, but was unable to.

Kazuki frowned, making the fire flicker wildly for a few seconds. He loved her. He adored her. It had barely been a few months, since he had known her, but he adored this blue eyed little creature, but she didn't see him in that manner, and imposing his ffelings upon her would just make her uncomfortable and he didn't want her. In another place, another time, he would have given her the world if he could. He would have made her so happy, if only.

His eyes burned and he blinked twice, to get rid of the sudden tears. He was a male, goddamnit! He wasn't supposed to cry. But how could he stop this pain in his heart? Kagome murmured in her sleep, and his expression gentled. Shifting her, he settled her in his lap, within his arms and inhaled her scent. The pure sakura scent was tainted with her sickness, but her purity still remained. His arms around her, he raised a barrier and closed his eyes. The moon was high and he felt tired and drained.

"Kazuki?"

He opened one eye, "Hm?"

"Why am I in your lap?"

He closed his eyes and blushed, "Because I felt like it."

"Pervert." 

He stammered, "W-what?"

Kagome grinned, a weak version of her past self, "I'm joking."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a while until Kazuki asked, "That inuyoukai. Who was he?"

Her voice was sleepy as Kagome asked, "Who? Inuyasha?"

Kazuki shook his head, "No, the other one."

Kagome took a minute to respond, "You mean Seshoumaru. He's Inuyasha's half brother."

"There was something strange about him, the way he defended you."

Kagome actually snorted at that, "I'm the only one who could see the shards. Kikyo could sense them, but I could see them from a long distance. He needed me alive till our purpose was fullfilled."

"You're wrong. His eyes. They were furious. If I hadn't thrown in that last card, he would have killed me."

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry for putting you in so much danger, Kazuki."

"I didn't mind. It was fun."

"It was still dangerous. To you other question, Seshoumaru seems to dislike me, immensely. I don't know why. It's like he had a grudge aginst me or something."

"Bastard."

Kagome laughed at that, "That's what Inuyasha used to call him."

Kazuki grinned at her laughter and then sobered, murmuring, "I don't know. There was something about him. His beast came out even."

Kagome was startled at that, "It did?"

"Yeah."

Kagome was silent for a minute and then shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore. I know I hurt my friends, but this 'death' was better than the one they would have witnessed."

Kazuki tightened his hold on her, "I wish you didn't have to die. If you hadn't been ill, I would have whisked you off, then made you fall in love with me, mated you and have had lots and lots of young ones."

Kagome chuckled at his vehement declaration, "Of course you would. Men. Always thinking about babies."

"Of course we are." His voice faltered but Kagome was gritting her teeth and did not notice.

She lurched suddenly, coughing wildly. She pulled away from the fire elemental, and pushed herself to her hands and knees. Her body shuddered wildly with the coughs, and she put one hand in front of her mouth to cover it. Kazuki's eyes widened when blood dripped on the ground. The miko collapsed on the floor, still coughing.

"Kagome!"

However, before he could do something, her coughing stopped but her body kept shivering.

"Cold. S-so cold. K-Kazuki."

Tears fell dwon his eyes as he picked her up swiftly and held her to him, warming her body with his high temperatures. She fell unconscious almost immediately. Burying his face in her neck, he wondered if his heart could shatter anymore?

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review


	12. Chapter 12

"Inuyasha. We need to talk."

The hnayou looked up with dull eyes at Miroku, and shrugged. Miroku sighed and sat down next to him. Ever since he had gotten back from the future, the half demon had started withdrawing from everyone. Even Shippou barely saw him. Miroku closed his eyes for a brief second. How they all missed Kagome, but Kikyo had been right. At least this way, her pain had been short lived. According to what Kagomehad told the undead priestess, she would have died a more painful death if she had remained alive.

"Inuyasha, we need to start hunting Naraku, again." Inuyasha stared at him, "What's the point? Kagome's gone." Miroku hesitated before, placing his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, giving him a brotherly hug, offering comfort, "Inuyasha, be grateful. Be grateful that Kagome died quickly. You know she would have spent the next few months or years in a lot of pain."

The hanyou nodded and let a tear fall down his cheek, shocking the mock. "But she's gone. She was all I had. She was my family. Now I'm alone again." Miroku saw red at that statement, and stood up and punched Inuyasha. Hard.

The hanyou stared in shock over what the man had done,"What-"

Miroku clenched his fists, seething, "How dare you! How dare you disrespect Kaome's memory! She may have gone but you have not lost your family. She gave you a family, before leaving. She made US a family! You, me, Shipou and Sango! We're your family, too! You're not the only one grieveing, Inuyasha! To Shippou, he lost a mother, Sango and I lost a sister! You're the Alpha of this pack, so start acting like it!"

With that, he turned around and stormed down the hill. Inuyasha looked at his retreating figure and frowned. Was what the monk said, true? Did they consider him as family? His head touched the subduing necklace around his neck and he swallowed. SO maybe Kagome was gone and he couldn't see her or hear her, but she would always remain in his heart. He could almost imagine Kagome yelling at him to stop being an idiot and go apologize to Miroku. Kagome yelling at him... Kagome laughing with him...Handing him ramen...Scowling at him...

He looked at the ground. It was like when she had died, his heart had died as well. What was he to do?

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up to see Shippou. His green eyes were filled with tears and he seemed uncertain. Inuyasha pushed back the tears and asked in a gruff voice, "What do you want?"

Shippou jumped over to him, "Will it ever go away?" Inuyasha looked at the child, who was stdying the ground with a desparate air about him. Almost gently, he asked, "Will what go away?"

Shippu's lip trembled, and he pulled at his sleeve, "T-the pain. Does it ever truly go away?" Inuyasha was reminded of when he had lost his mother,, and he sighed, "It grows dimmer I guess, but it's always there, like a scar. But I guess you learn to deal with it."

Shippou bit his lip trying his hardest not to cry, "It's just that I thought she would come back like always. And when you guys came back, she wasn't with you. And-and I thought that maybe she was behind you guys or something, but I couldn't find her."

Inuyasha's voice cracked a bit, as he put a heavy hand on the child's head, "You still have us, you know. You still have me. And I promise you will never lose me. I may not be as pretty as Kagome, but I'll still take care of you."

Shippou smiled slightly, as Inuyasha had hoped, and then sobered, "Miroku was right, you know. Everybody's confused cause we dont know what to do. You'll have to step up and take charge." Inuyasha mulled over the fox kit's words and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Come on."

He picked Shippu up, and put him on his shoulders, "Let's go fix our family." Shippou smiled and closed his eyes. He missed Kagome, her scent, her smile, her everything. His smile faded as he gazed longingly at the well, and murmured, "Yeah, lets."

$%$%%$%$%$%$

Seshoumaru stood in front of Bokensu, his face blank. "You were wrong."

The aged tree youkai studied the inuyoukai in front of him and sighed, "Do you know why the Kami created soulmates, pup?" Seshoumaru was too broken to even growl at the reprimand in the youkai's voice. He didn't say anything so Bokenu continued, "Soulmates balance each other. The miko from the future is your balance. You cannot deny what is already a part of you."

"She is dead."

The flat statement showed the aged youkai, the amount of pain, Seshoumaru was in, so his voice was gently as he spoke, "She is ill. Danerously so. However, it seems your rejection of her, has disintegrated her even more."

Seshoumaru snapped, "Why do you talk of her as if she is still alive!" Bokensu sighed, "Look within you pup. If she had died, you sould would have been in tatters. You would have become mad. You have been given a second chance. Remedy your error." With that, he closed his eyes and fell into slumber.

Seshoumaru stared at the tree youkai, shellshocked. She was alive! Kagome was still alive! But how? He had seen her die! His eyes narrowed. If she was truly alive and ill, he had to get to her, before she could be taken from him. Truning on his heel, he left the area, intent on searching for his mate, as his beast rejoiced silently.

A.N: I am going to die with this flu! Now review!


	13. Chapter 13

Kazuki's red eyes glittered with fear as he shook Kagome. "Wake up. Kagome, wake up!" The raven haired girl remained motionless, and his eyes grew wild. _She couldn't be! _

Focusing his youki, he took her in his arms, and started radiating heat. After a few endless minutes, he heard a pained moan and hazy blue eyes blinked up at him. "What-?" Her eyes held no recognition for him, and he clenched his teeth. Almost gently, like with an infant, he a=rocked her, murmuring, "It's me, Kagome, Kazuki. Remember?"

Her eyes were wild and frightened as they darted around, anxiously, "Mama...Where's Mama!" The fire elemental stiffened as he realized that he had no way of answering that question. He knew about the well, but what was he supposed to say? Almost suddenly, Kagome's eyes cleared, and she looked up at him, sadness in those blue eyes, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Understanding what she wasn't saying, Kazuki held her fragile form to his own, burying her head in his chest and looked over the top of her head, with blank eyes. She was dying. He was going to lose her! What would he do after she was gone? Where would he go?

Feeling his haroi getting damo, he sighed, raisng one hand to rest on the girl's head. He sometimes forgot that she was still a young girl. She clung to him like a lifeline and he let her. It soothed him as well, that she didn't hide from him. However, when her tears wouldn't cease, he decided to distract her by conversation. However, that too was an impossibility. Finally, she fell asleep, lulled by his rocking motions, and the heat steeping through her clothes.

Kazuki leaned against the tree, and closed his eyes. He knew he just had a few days with Kagome left and that hurt beyond imagination. It was strange. He had only known her for two moons, but the attachment he had formed to this human miko was unnatural. Then again, he shifted Kagome, till she was more comfortable, Kagome was the first person to ever accept him. Since he was an elemental youkai, he was more feared, and avoided. His father had died, been killed, he corrected himself, by his mother of all people, and he had been left to raise and train himself. Life hadn't been so easy for him, and he had always yearned to be loved, accepted, and Kagome had done it. She had opened her arms to him. She loved him, he understood, but not the way he loved her. He didn't know how but he was aware that she regarded him with warm feelings. Who knew unrequitted love could be so, so heartbreaking.

A chuckle excaped his lips as he recalled the day had finally let down his barriers to allow this tiny female inside his heart. He had been planning to kill her and had been unable to. Recalling her irritation when he had insisted on following her around silently, he grinned. It seemed taht she had lied to her friends about going home and had double tracked her way to the forest, along with the neko youkai. The neko youkai had been wary of him, but had trusted him to some extent. After he had been healed, he had followed Kagome around like an infant. He would make no conversation, only stay on her heels. She had even yelled at him for that, calling him a creep, and a stalker. He had hardly cared. And now, his grin faded, she lay in his arms, dying. Could life get anymore ironic?

"Hey, Kazuki?"

He blinked and peered down at the girl sprawled in his lap, "You're awake?" Kagome scowled at that, "Of course, I am. I'm talking, aren't I?" He laughed at her disgruntled expression. He loved that adorable scowl of hers. Amused, he replied, "So you are."

Still irritated, she huffed, "Since when did you become so talkative?" He had to apply some effort to keep the grin on his face, "Since you became so silent."

After a few seconds, Kagome ventured slowly, hesitantly, "Kazuki?" His response was soft but attentive, 'Hm?' "You think I did the right thing?"

Kazuki blinked languidly, "In pretending to perish?" He felt her nod. Sighing, he rearranged her in his arms, and spoke, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Kagome shrugged and mumbled, "I hurt them. My family. Both my families. I lied to them and I hurt has already lost his parent once, he must be so heartbroken, and Sango lost her village, her entire family, she lost her friend now. And Inuyasha and Miroku as well. I was wrong wasn't I, in hurting them?' Kazuki studied her profile, realizing that she must have been holding all this guilt inside of her for quite a few days now. She could be so naive, sometimes.

"Maybe you were wrong, or maybe you weren't." When Kagome's startled eyes met his, he continued, "Would you have rather they watched you suffer an agonizing death, a slow, painful death?" Not letting her say anything, he pressed on, "They _loved_ you, Kagome. I may not know them, but they must have truly loved you for you to be able to call that strange group your family. I think you did the right thing. It'll hurt for a while, but they'll eventually find the strength to go on."

Tears fell on his arm, and she spoke in a hitched voice, "It hurts, because I miss them at times. Even Inuyasha. It seems like ever since Seshoumaru joined our group, everything started falling out of place. He was so cruel, and his words hurt more than Inuyasha's ever had. I don't know why. Everytime he would say something to me, it was like my heart was bleeding. A part of me is glad that I left. I dont have to hear him say how useless I am, how slow, how stupid."

Kazuki bristled in fury as he heard things she had never told him before. If she had been in a normal state of mind, he highly doubted she would have spoken of the pain that inuyoukai had caused her. He turned his attention back to her as she spoke, dazedly, "In the end, I think, a part of me gave up. It certainly felt like it." A bitter empty chuckle sounded as she mused, "It was like I started believing everything he told me, and it stopped mattering. I could feel his hate and disdain but the part of me that cared, died. I even agreed with him! Can you believe it?"

Her voice was dreamy now, low and drowsy, like she wasn't even aware of him, "I had always known that he never liked humans but the way he acted towards me was different, like he loathed my presence or something. Maybe I did something to him."

"Kagome."

It was like she didn't hear him, "I think he was right. I mean, even my own soulmate didn't want me. Kikyou said that his rejection of me was the reason I was dying so quickly. That stung a bit. I mean, my own soulmate. My other half. Even my other half didn't want me? How pathetic can I get? But it's okay, I'm fine. Who needs him, my soulmate? I'm better off alone. I don't need anybody. I like being alone."

"Kagome!" Kauki growled as her tears kept falling down her cheeks. It seemed she wasn't even aware of it. "Kagome, shut up!" The girl prattled on and on, till he snarled and covered her mouth with his own. That shut her up, and brought her back to her senses, as she pulled back, blushing, "K-Kazuki! What do you think you're doing!"

The fire elemental was furious as he his blazing red eyes looked at her, "You don't know anything! You're perfect! And your soul mate is a fucking bastard if he doesn't want you! I love you! I want you!"

"S-Soul mate! Wait, what happened! What did I say?"

Her frightened tone was like a bucket of cold water. Kazuki calmed down, "You don't remember?"

Kagome's lips trembled, "Remember what?"

He chuckled bitterly and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, "Nothing. It's nothing. Forgive me." Kagome rubbed her eyes to wipe a tear, "I said something?"

He shook his head, "No, you were talking in your sleep." Kagome seemed to accept that and he pulled her back in his arms. She was a little stiff before relaxing.

"I meant it, you know." Kagome looked into the fire, "That you love me?" He nodded.

The miko closed her weary eyes, "I know, Kazuki. I know you love me. Why else would you stay with me? I keep telling you to go, but you're too stubborn. I love you too, but not in the way you want me to."

He tightened his hold on her, his voice muffled, "I don't mind. As long as you love me. Any form of love from you is okay with me. It hurts though. That I won't be able to hear you laugh in a few days time. That I'll leave once you die." He stared with empty eyes into the fire, "What will I do, Kagome? When you're gone, where will I go? I've become so dependent on your presence that I can't bear the thought of clearing up this campsite and just picking up where I left off."

She sighed, "I wish you didn't love me. It wouldn't hurt so much, I guess." His warm breath touched her neck and she giggled slightly, making him raise a brow, "You're ticklish?" She shrugged. Finally, they both settled down, comfortably as the fire elemental amused the miko by drawing patterns in the fire, delighting her.

**A.N: I wanted to develop Kazuki's and Kagome's relationship a little before the expected happens. And no, guys, this will not be a love triangle, and Kagome will get a little more sick, and experience more problems before, you know, THE BIG MOMENT. And all this sickness stuff...I'm making it up as I go along, and no, Kagome will not lose her hair. She may have cancer or something but Kagome going bald is such a mood killer, along with being so unromantic, so aside from being bald, everything that I can imagine, is going to happen to her.**


	14. Chapter 14

Seshoumaru stared at the ground. It still had the remanents of youki clinging to it. Elemenatl youkai were very few and extremely dangerous. Seshoumaru was no fool. Although his power was immense as well, he would have to be extremely careful. This youkai had taken Kagome. He frowned. But why? What interest could he possibly have in the young miko? He had not bothered to take the shards so his interest had solely been in Kagome.

A snarl escaped the inuyoukai and he expanded his aura as far as he could. He couldn't sense anything. He remembered that Kagome had undertaken the habit of shielding her aura recently. He frowned, and summoned his cloud. Letting his beast guide him, he began the search for his mate.

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Kazuki amused Kagome with his fire tricks. She laughed like a child and tried to grab at the strange shapes. His smile was genuine however, there was a trickling of despair in his heart. When the girl had awoken, she had forgotten who he was, who she was. She kept looking around, uncertainly for a few minutes or so and then would turn her trusting gaze at him. He had told her he was her friend. She had immediately latched onto that and would stare at him every few moments with an adoring gaze. He sighed inwardly, as he realized what was going on. With her rapid loss of memory, she was slightly losing her sanity.

It hurt, he realized. He had never experienced this kind of pain before and now when faced with it, he wished he had never met Kagome. But a part of hissed at the mere thought. He watched as she giggled again, and waved his hand to form a crown of fire. Kagome's eyes widened as she gazed it, and hesitantly reached out a quivering hand to touch it. Her delicate hand was immediately gripped in Kazuki's firm one. He admonished her gently, "Come now, Kagome. You should know better than that."

"But it was so pretty."

He laughed softly, "I know." Kagome scowled and as she shifted, her body hurt and she moaned. He was immediately all business, "Doe it hurt? Where? You want to lie down?"

Kagome shook her head and remained still, muttering through gritted teeth, "Only when I move." Kazuki watched her helplessly as she slowly changed her position to a more comfortable one. It was then that he noticed something, "Kagome?"

She gave him a pained smile and he continued, "Your aura is bound so tightly to you. Maybe if you release it, the pain will diminsh slightly." Kagome looked puzzled for a second and then her face brightened, "Yeah!" Her sudden sheer startled him, but it soon changed to shock and alamr as she let loose her aura. She was glowing, pink and blue. And like pure waves everything rolled out of her. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

Her body shimmered and the leaves shook with the force. Although, she was sitting, her hair rose gently, as if caught in a breeze. Her eyes were closed, giving her face a relaxed, peaceful look. It took quite a few minutes for everything to settle down, but Kazuki noted with amazent that instead of harming him, it seemed that the release of her powers had touched his heart and numbed the constant pain he was in. He looked around him in wonderment. The trees that offered them sanctuary from prying eyes, gleamed as if freshly washed. The flowers were blooming, their beauty blinding. The small cave that they slept in, or Kagome slept in when cold was gleaming as if just cleaned.

He stared at the miko in front of him and wondered for the first time. Who was this girl? She was definitely no ordinary miko. However his train of thought was shot to hell as Kagome opened her eyes and stared around her with a confused look. That confused look transformed to horror and fear as she seemed to realize what she had just done. Stumbling to her feet, she cried out, "We have to leave! We-We have to leave!"

"Kagome? What's going on?"

She turned on him and he reeled back at the naked desperation on her face, "My aura! I released it! There was a reason I hid it! They'll find me now! They'll find me!" She collapsed on her knees with a cry. Eyes wide, Kazuki simply stared at her form for a few seconds. He couldn't understand why she was so scared but...he closed his eyes and fire started to rise dangerously around him, licking his feet, his hips, his chest. Kagome forgot her tears and leapt at him as if to defend him from the flames. However, he simply held out a hand to keep her away and smiled st her. His eyes were red, yellow and blue. As if he was filled with fire. She stared at him fascinated, realizing that he was in no danger.

The fire kept rising higher and higher till it surrounded her as well. She could feel the heat from the flames but they did not harm her. Kagome's eyes widened as the mesmerizing flames covered her head to toe in the form of full body shield.

The wind whipped wildly, at the flames but they did not falter. Finally, as everything died down, the flames receded and Kagome jumped to her feet as the fire elemental collapsed, exhausted. Somehow, she felt better at the moment. Cradling his head in her lap, she shook him, crying out his name. He opened his eyes and she was relieved to see that they were back to their normal red colour. Her voice was barely a whisper, "What did you do?"

He smiled weakly and murmured, "Shielded your aura with mine. You look better." The last sentence was wondering as he raised his hand to touch her face. She smiled softly, "Yeah, I know. It's just temporary, but with my aura unleashed, my powers are now trying to heal me. It won;t work though."

He shrugged, "At least I'll get to spend a little more time with you." Kagome blushed slightly and then put a hand over his eyes, "Sleep. You're completely drained."

His last statement as he slipped into slumber, was a mumble, "You're a strange miko, Kagome." He fell asleep, listening to her delighted laugh.

Far away, an inuyoukai's aura flared as he felt the miko's aura expand and the retreat. Narrowing those golden eyes, Seshoumaru speculated. He did not know the exact location but he had an idea of the area. Transforming into his true form, he sped towards his destination, determination clousing his senses.

A.N: Major writer's block, people. DO review, however.


	15. Chapter 15

"What was your relationship with that inuyoukai?"

Kagome sighed. Kazuki really was persistant. Running a hand through her hair, she winced. She really needed a bath. Ever since she had released her reiki, her purification energy was constantly running through her body, trying to heal her. Although it wasn't working, she was feeling better than before. Although too much movement exhausted her, she wasn't passing out or such. It was a relief. Kazuki was delighted. She could see that. There was a spring in his every step, his eyes had lightened and his shoulders were no longer slumped. It was like he was a whole new person. That thought made her happy. The fre elemental had been alone for too long and latched onto any hope he found. However, he kept on wanting to know what had been going on between Seshoumaru and herself. It was very frustrating.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back agaist the willow tree and rubbed her temples to release the headache, "Kazuki, this is the fifth time you've asked me that." He looked at her expectantly, and she gritted her teeth. He could be really annoying when he wanted to be.

"And you avoided that question all five times."

Kagome narrowed her gaze at him, and when he glared back, she rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine. What do you want to know? He didn't like me. I don't know why. He often acted as if I had done him a personal grievance. He never picked on anyobody else. He ignored Sango and Miroku. Even Shippou. He didn't even bother with him. It was just me."

Kazuki frowned, his red eyes flickering, "Did he touch you?"

Looking startled for a second, Kagome laughed, "Touch me? Oh, dear Kami, no. He didn't hit me. In fact, he wouldn't touch me for a millisecond if he could avoid it. I think he truly hated me, Kazuki." She gave the fire elemental a lopsided grin. "He used his words as a weapon against me. And the stupid thing is, I let him. I mean Inuyasha offered so many times to teach him a lesson, not that he could, but I told him to stay put. No point in aggravating his brother any further."

Kazuki made swirls in the fire, "Did you care for him?" His voice was hesitant, "At all?"

"Care for him?" Now Kagome looked thoughtful, and then an expression of determination crossed over her face and settled there, "No. In the beginning, I did care, just like I do about the others but afterwards, sometng in me just stopped. I'm not saying this to sound dramatic or what not, but it really was strange. It was like something snapped inside me and when I looked at him, it was like looking at some random stranger whom I didn't know. But his words always hurt me. He could be downright cruel when he wanted to be."

"He defended you." Kazuki had a strange expression on his face, "When I pretended to attack you, he defended you. He blocked me. And when I surrounded us with fire he kept battering at my shield to get you back."

Kagome's blue eys lit with surprise, "He did? Well, huh. He must have been worried about the jewel shards. I gave them to Kikyo."

"Even now he searches for you."

Kagome paled and jumped to her feet, gasping as a wave of dizziness crept up on her. Clutching the tree for support, she studied the strangely quiet youkai as he stared into the flames, his birthright.

"What do you mean he's searching for me?" Kagome's voice trembled.

"I mean, he knows you're alive." His voice was moody.

"We have to leave. We have to leave now!" Kagome's eyes darted wildly as if expecting the phen she stilled. What if he didn't want to? What if he was tired of taking care of her. Her voice was soft and her eyes were searching as she asked, "If you don't want to come-"

Kazuki stood up and took her in his arms, "You think I'll let you leave just like that. We go together. I'm not leaving you to that asshole's mercy. I don't trust him." Kagome sighed with relief, "I'm sorry. I think I've come to depend on you too much, you know. For a second there, I thought you wouldn't come with me. It scared me."

He liked the thought that she depended on him. It made him happy that she needed him. Nobody had ever needed him before. It felt nice.

"How long has it been? How did he find out?"

Kagome's voice was strained. If he found her, he'd drag her back. She was still too weak. She was of no use to them anymore. She couldn't bear to see him. He'd destroyed any piece of self confidence she had built. In his presence she felt useless, like trash and she often felt like she deserved whatever he said to her. Maybe she had been dragging the group behind. She didn't like feeling like that. She didn't want to see the inuyoukai. Kazuki made her happy. It would be so easy to fall in love with him. He would take care of her, love her, cherish her, but her soul didn't want him.

"When you released you aura, he found out. I have a strong shield around this clearing and he wouldn't be able to penetrate it. However, if you want to leave."

Kagome nodded, fear present in her gaze. Kazuki grinned, "I know just the place where you can rest for a while. Come here."

Kagome stepped into his arms and he enfolded her in them. Gently telling her to close his eyes, he called forth his birthright and transported them to his safe haven.

Miles away, Seshoumaru felt a shift in the atmosphere and felt the fire elemental's power rise and then vanish. Fury filled him as he relaized that the youkai had taken Kagome with him. Pushing against his limits, he reached a small clearing which was touched with Kagome;s scent and tendrils of her power. A fire still burned. It was a very convenient spot to hide, and he growled. Where had she been taken!

A.N: I'm very busy and the next update will be when i have the time to update. Please review however. I love your reviews. They are my muse.


	16. Chapter 16

Hot. It was very hot.

Kagome blinked once, and then twice and her eyes widened fractionally at the sight that met her eyes. What was this place. It was a like a lush paradise, greenery sprouting from everywhere. Tossing off her shoes, she wiggled her toes on the soft grass and giggled, delighted. It was like standing on a slightly prickly cloud. Walking forward, her smile widened as she saw a hot spring. Colourful fish darted her and there in the crystal clear water. A tiny waterfall was located in a corner of the spring and she forced herself not to squeal.

Kazuki grinned at her barely concealed excitement and nudged her. Turning her head, Kagome's eyes fell on the small meadow that decorated this piece of heaven. Flowers of every kind, every shape imaginable bloomed there. Dazed, she looked at the delighted fire elemental, "K-Kazuki, what is this place?"

"It's mine."

"Yours?" Kagome echoed his statement, not understanding. He smiled softly, and ran hand over a bush and flowers sprung out. Taking in the miko's gasp, he murmured, "When an elemental is born, nature gifts it with a piece of her land. This is my gift. This is my haven, my sanctuary. I control this land. Watch."

He knelt down and ran his fingers through the hot spring. Strands of water rose up and twirled in the air, coming to circle around Kagome. As he returned the water, Kagome gave him a stunned look, "That's amazing."

Hiding a blush, he mumbled, "Yeah, well." Noting her red face, he frowned, "Is it too hot for you?"

Kagome nodded slightly and suddenly the temperature dropped slightly, making it slightly cooler. Grinning at her, he motioned, "You wanted a bath?"

Now Kagome leaned a hand against a tree as her knees became weak. It was all too much for her to take in. Something fell on her shoulder and when she raised her hand to brush it off, her fingers encountered something soft and delicate. She stared at the red flower, it's edges seemed to be brushed off with gold or a very delicate shade of yellow.

Kagome stared at it, entranced and when she heard a soft mumble, she raised her eyes to meet Kazuki's eyes. Mirth was shining in them, and he seemed to be enjoying her reaction. "They're fire flowers. Born from me. When I die, they will wither away and die as well. Beautiful, aren't they?"

Kagome nodded and he strode forward and gently taking the flower from her hand, he placed it behind her ear. Kagome blushed hotly and pushed away his hand, "I want to take a bath so go away or something."

Kazuki grinned at her embarrassment and walked off, into the forest, "Take your time. The place is shielded. I'll be back in a while. Catch some dinner."

Kagome watched him leave, and fingered the flower in her hair. It would be so simple to fall in love with him, she mused wistfully. But somehow, she couldn't understand why it was so. Why she couldn't love him. Sighing, she turned around, and walking towards the hot springs, she eased out of her clothes, and slipped into the water. As she finally relaxed, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence.

It was strange. She was one of those people who loved being surrounded with laughter and noise. Silence was not meant for her but now, now she couldn't help but crave it. Life with Kazuki was simple and quiet and just what she wanted now.

She hadn't always been this way, but the way things had gone downhill after Seshoumaru had joined the group had just been crazy. Discovering that she had cancer had been the final blow. She had just given up on living. She had wanted a family, children, someone who adored her, loved her, and she hadn't been given the chance.

She laughed bitterly. The Fates truly did hate her.

She was feeling way better than before. Those lapses in her memory were gone. However, her weakness remained. She couldn't over exert herself for too long. Even now, she yawned as her body slumped, exhaustion taking over. Her body felt heavy and her mind started to become cloudy. She blinked, trying to get rid of the lethargic feeling and somewhere deep inside her mind, she knew she should get out of the water. However, her body wouldn't obey her and she slipped deeper and deeper into the hot springs.

Her last conscious thought as she gave way to the darkness, was a grateful murmur, '_Thank Kami, it's over.'_

Barely miles away, Katsuki slashed at a young buck and grinned when it went down in a blink. Taking out his knife, he grinned. Kagome would like a change from deer meat. He wondered if she was enjoying the water. Closing his eyes, he tuned his senses into his land, and a cold shockwave of fear slammed into him. His eyes flew open wildly, and he dropped the knife and the carcass onto the ground and ran towards ehere he had left Kagome.

Floating. He had felt her floating weightlessly. Fear was fueled by rage. Rage at himself for not taking into consideration her still residing weakness. Cold. He felt cold with fear. He was going to lose her.

_Not now. Dammit! Not now! It was too soon!_

He burst into the clearing and his feet propelled him towards the hot springs. All the colour rushed out of his face at that pale, serene face, as it floated. She seemed to be sleeping, he thought dazedly. Without thinking, he dove in, wanting to get to her.

Seshoumaru stood in front of the small cave. Kagome's scent lingered in it, tainted with something foul. He frowned and sniffed, and his face paled as he realized why this scent was so despicable. It was a deadly illness found particularly amongst humans. There was no cure for it. He remembered the young miko's pale face and her waning smile. Her body had weakened extremely. His fists clenched as he recalled the gentle way in which Inuyasha had handled her.

_He had known! The half breed had been aware!_

Red seeped into his eyes as his entire being was flooded with rage. Rage at himself for being so busy in surpressing his instincts and lashing out at the gentle female who had such a grip on his soul and rage at his half brother for concealing the truth behind Kagome's strange behaviour.

She had agreed with him. The red faded out of his eyes as he gazed blankly at the dissapting embers of the fire. He had mocked her weakness and she had agreed with him. His golden eyes filled with bitterness and regret as it began to dawn on him that she had also known. When that fiery miko had been replaced by a distant, unsmiling woman, he should have known. All her life seemed to have disappeared. She stopped communicating with her friends and would often skip out on meals. She had been ill, severely so, and hid it, tried to mask it, and he had just made it worse. This was his chance to set things right and by the Kami he would do so. He wouldn't let her slip out of her hands this time. HE wanted her back. Back where she belonged, smiling, at him at their children. She wasn't weak, she was strong. And she belonged with him. He needed her smiles, her laughter, her loving nature. He needed it all. He needed to consume that slip of a girl, to dominate her, own her, be in her thoughts day and night.

He took in her scent again. Why had the fire elemental taken her? What did he desire from his miko? Her scent didn't contain any sign of distress. It was calm and at times a little strained. Why had the jewel shards be left alone and the miko taken? Then he remembered the pure power he had felt. The waves and waves of infinite purity. His eyes widened fractionally.

_Could it be?_

The miko was indeed powerful. He had come to see that just now. Did he want to mate her, claim her? Was the fire elemental aware of her power beforehand? Elementals themselves were pure power as they were gifted by nature themselves. Thus they sought powerful mates. Those golden eyes narrowed. He wouldn't allow it. It that was the fire elemental's reason, he would not let him take his mate from him.

As he turned to continue his search, something struck him in his chest, like a harsh blow. Staggering, he groped for purchase as his knees weakened. It was like something was being torn inside him. An inner peace was growing and at the same time, a cold dread was filling him. Something was happening. Something that shouldn't be happening.

_Kagome!_

Giving into his true form, Seshoumaru followed his instincts guide, let his beast take him to his soulmate. He could feel her soul leaving this plane. He had to prevent it. There was soft thrum from Tensaiga. She was not dead yet, but her soul was dying, leaving her. He threw in everything he had to get to her.

_She wouldn't leave! He wouldn't allow it!_

A.N: I don't know what came in my mind. Some of you were getting impatient. Some of you wanted me to prolong the wait. I was tired of studying and sat down to write something down and it just flowed out. Let's just see how this plays out. I don't really know what's going to happen next. But fingers crossed. X

Reviews, people. I love them and you. 3


	17. Chapter 17

His arms flew around her and he half dragged, half pulled her out of the water. Kazuki's eyes were wild with fear as he cupped her cold cold cheek. "Kagome? Kagome!"

Her eyes remained closed, her lips turning blue. Numb with disbelief, he lowered his ear to her chest. He couldn't hear her heartbeat. Something inside him stilled as the truth set in. He drew back and stared at the pale miko, her eyes closed. His hand was trembling, he noted vaguely as he gently stroked her cheek. His red eyes were blank and he kept looking at her.

Kagome was dead.

She left him.

He looked at his surroundings, dazed. Lonely. Everything was so mute. All the beauty Kagome had seen, seemed to have vanished. His eyes burned and he pushed back his tears. Her cheeks was as soft as wax and she was gone. He could tell. However, it did not stop him from trying to revive her. Sheathing himself in his element, he wrapped his arms arund her, pulling her into a half sitting position. He sent heatwave after heatwave into her body, but she couldn't seem to wake up.

Again.

And again.

Her body remained still, and cold.

His body limp, he released her, and settled her back on the ground. She was truly gone. He was all lone now. It had never occurred to him how the pain and lonliness could choke him. He kept trying to breathe and was unable to draw in oxygen. He slid his fingers through her limp hair and ran them over her closed eyes, the bump of her nose and her lips.

"Kagome?" his voice trembled a bit. Something in him hoped that she would open her eyes, answer him. Something.

His eyes closed as he buried his face in her neck and let out a painful keening noise. His chest hurt, like someone had ripped his heart out. Pulling his barrier tighter around him, his santuary, he let out his wild grief. Gone. She was gone!

He didn't know for how long he mourned, where his grief stricken state carried him, but when he opened his eyes, he saw himself surrounded by fire. The heat didn't penetrate him, but it was there. Unconsciously, he pulled Kagome's body closer to himself, and looked around. His instincts on fire, his heart still wild with the pain of losing one he held dear to himself, he snarled when a beautiful female walked through the flames to stand in front of him. When he recognized her, his eyes widened, and he whispered, reverently.

"Mother."

She had tried to kill him when he had been a child and he had escaped. If she wanted to try again, she was more than welcome to. In his state of mind, he would have welcomed death with open arms.

Her beautful eyes narrowed, "You have lost yourself."

He turned his attention to the lax miko in his arms, "I've lost everything."

Her derisive snort did not affect him in the least, "You always were melodramatic."

He shrugged, as tears burned his eyes, "Maybe."

She frowned, at the lack of response, "She is human, and a miko." Kazuki turned to look at her with sorrowful eyes. No, not sorrowful, she thought, something beyond sorrow, broken. The death of this woman had left him broken.

She allowed her youki to assess the girl and found something strange, "She never belonged to you."

"I didn't mark her."

His mother shook her head, "No. She would never have belonged to you. Her string of fate had been joined with another's." Kazuki's eyes widened, and then he smiled sadly, running his fingers through her hair. "Is that so?" His voice was barely above a murmur.

His mother sighed. This was her son. He looked so much like her and yet completely different. Letting out another sigh, she asked, "You are aware that even if she lives, she will never be yours?"

Kazuki looked up at her, his eyes wide, "What are you insinuating, Mother?" She just looked at him and he demanded, "Do you have the ability to revive her?"

His mother gave him a sharp look, "Do not forget who you are, son. You are one of the elements. We are linked to the earth as we are linked to the heavens. Your miko is still alive. However, her soul is bordering on the planes. She refuses to fight to survive. I was curious when I felt your presence near hers. If you wish it, I could bring her back. But she will not thank you for it."

Kazuki stared at his mother and then returned his gaze to the woman he loved. She was never meant to be his. He was never meant to love her, but that hadn't mattered. As long as she had been alive, she drove off the pain, the lonliness. It didn't matter why his mother was doing this. Why she was even here. If she could bring Kagome back-

And if Kagome had a soulmate somewhere out there, maybe, he smiled sadly, maybe she should find him. She had wanted to love someone and be loved in return. He wanted to give her the chance. He wanted her to be happy with someone, even if it wasn't him.

Hesitantly, he asked, "If she comes back, will she retain her illness, her pain?"

Noting the fear and barely concealed hope, the female shook her head, "I do not know. However, this gift can only be given once. If she dies again, she will have to cross the planes of the human world. Are you absolutely certain?"

"Can you heal her, bring her back?"

His mother eyed the miko in his arms. She could, but she was not sure how this would impact her son. Each and every elemental was gifted by nature. They were borne from nature so they were very finely attuned. However, as they matured they discovered their link to the Kami. You could say elementals were like the priests and priestess's of the youkai species, with unbound power. She, Arenta had the power to revive someone, heal their paths, if their soul was still hovering in this plane. The girl in front of her. Her soul wanted to depart but her bond with her other was blocking her from leaving.

She eyed her son. Would he so easily release the miko once her other claimed her? How long would he suffer from this unrequited love?

"Well?"

The impatient look on Kazuki's face marred with the growing hope and she rolled her eyes. He always had been impatient. Kneeling down, gracefully, she closed her eyes. Calling back a soul wasa painful process. She twisted her youki around Kagome's soul and yanked. Since the girl was a miko, her purification powers resisted and attacked. However, Arenta was the First. The miko's powers burned her somewhat but they were not fatal. She soothed the frightened woman child, and eased her back in. She fought. Oh, she fought valiantly. However, she was unsuccessful.

Arenta stood up, rocking dizzily for a few seconds. The girl's soul was too large and too much energy had been expended.

"Thank you."

She would later blame it on her disorientated state of mind, but her ruby eyes softened and she ran a soft hand over her startled and grateful son's head. "You're mine. Above all, I am your mother. This is my gift to you. Protect her. Her path is difficult and she will require your strength to recover."

With that, she smiled, and then let her flames transport her somewhere, where she could heal in peace, in her santuary.

As soon, as she left, Kazuki's eyes settled on Kagome. A tear trickled down his face and he rubbed it away furiously. His mother had saved her. But would Kagome hate him now?

Colour returned to her face, however, she remained unconscious. Kazuki studied her. His heart felt heavy and light. She was still alive! But soon, he would have to give her over to her other. He wondered who her soul mate was. And why he had not made an appearance before, when she had been so ill. Surely, he would have felt it. He would have felt her pain, her lonliness. Unable to resist, he stroked her hair.

Before Kagome had come upon him, he had been cold. He had been alone for so long that he had forgotten how to act civilised. And when she had healed him, he had wondered about her. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he recalled how he had followed her around like a little puppy.

_Kagome sighed and putting her hands on her hips, she said, "I know you're following me, Kazuki."_

_"No, I'm not." Came the mutter from above her. She looked up to see him perched on a branch, staring at her._

_Kagome raised a brow, "So, what, you're going the same way as me? Is that it?"_

_Kazuki dropped to his feet and circled around her, studying her, "What I do is my choice." Kagome narrowed those pretty blue eyes at him and swatted him with her reiki, "Don't be so arrogant. And stop following me. Don't you have somewhere to be?"_

_"No."_

_"No, what? No, you don't have somewhere to be, or no, you won't stop following me?" She demanded, hands on her slim hips. He blushed as he realized how pretty she looked, all fired up, like a fire flower._

_Finding his tongue, he spoke, "To both of them, no." Before Kagome could say anything, he murmured, "You're different. I want to find out who who you are."_

_"I'm Kagome. I'm a miko. That's all there is to it."_

_"No, you're not."_

_Now Kagome seemed amused and exasperated, "You saying I'm lying?" Kazuki shook his head, "You're more than that. You didn't kill me, when you easily could have. You tended me when you could have left me to my own devices. I want to know why."_

_"And I want you to stop stalking me!"_

_She growled, threw her hands in the air, irritated, and turned on her heels._

_He followed in her wake, obediently. When he heard her muttering something about 'crazy assed fire demons', he let a small amused smile grace his lips. It didn't occur to him that it had been his first smile since being born._

"I don't want you to die, Kagome. And I know what I did was selfish, but I want you to find the happiness you've given me. Is that so bad?" Kazuki's voice was a soft murmur. He kept running his hand through her hair and closed his eyes. His defenses were so completely down that he didn't feel the enraged youki until the inuyoukai landed in front of him, his eyes feral, and bleeding red.

**"Return the miko."**

A.N: So there it is.


	18. Chapter 18

Kazuki stilled, his body tensing. Lifting his head, his eyes met those of the same inuyoukai who had travelled with Kagome. The same one who had broken her. The fire elemental lifted his lip in a snarl and witha blink, he and the miko were surrounded by a circle of flames.

The inuyoukai seemed unfazed and took another step forward. Although his appearance was unchanged, his eyes were bleeding red, and he wore an expression of molten fury. "**Return her!**"

Kazuki gently placed the still unconscious miko on the ground and stood up. His voice was cold and mocking, "Why should I? You think I don't know about you? You're the inuyoukai, Seshoumaru. You're the one who tore at her, made her illness worse. She didn't even want to live anymore. And when I've finally healed her, you think I'll give her to you so that you can destroy her all over again?" He shook his head, and growled, his red eyes flashing dangerously, "This time I'll protect her, and give her the love she deserves. I'll be by her side, I'll be her protector. Fuck your shards. Fuck Naraku. They mean nothing to me, but this girl," he pointed towards Kagome, "means everything. I am not letting you hurt her again!"

Seshoumaru's beast was the one in control. It cringed inwardly at the elemental's words, but a cold rage filled his being as he realized that this youkai meant to keep Kagome. That would not happen. The girl was his. His to love, his to cherish, his to protect!

**"She belongs to me!"**

Kazuki's eyes narrowed, "She belongs to you? What is that supposed to mean, inuyoukai?"

Behind him, Kagome stirred and Kazuki stilled. Without looking at her, he threw a protective barrier around her. Seshoumaru had noticed as well and he sniffed the air, and scrunched his nose. He scented no illness, that sour scent that had surrounded his mate had vanished. He took a step forward ignoring the heat emitting from the fire. Kazuki's eyes narrowed and the flames intensified.

Kagome moaned, "K-Kazuki?"

The fire elemental was immediately by her side, "How are you feeling, Kagome?" He gently eased her into a sitting position and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Kazuki, she looked confused, "W-what happened? I thought- I was in the water-" Tears filled her cerulean blue eyes and she clutched onto him, desperately, "I felt so tired. I tried to get up, Kazuki, but I couldn't!"

The episode had frightened her so much that she was blabbing now and crying. She had yet not noticed the inuyoukai's presence. That made Kazuki all the more protective. He cradled her in his arms and crooned, "It's all right. You're fine now, I've got you."

She seemed like a child seeking assurance and he gave it. When her sobs quietened, she noticed the growling, and stilled, "What _is_ that?" She looked around and her eyes fell on the red eyed inuyoukai. Kagome froze and unconsciously let out a whimper. Her hold on Kazuki tightened and he put a comforting hand on her back. His voice was a murmur, "I won't let him take you, Kagome. Don't worry. He won't take you."

Kagome couldn't respond. Her eyes were stuck on the feral inuyoukai. Seshoumaru's eyes were bleeding red and his usually smooth and pristine hair was wild with his youki. He looked furious and her body froze with fear. _He'd take her back! Oh God, he'd make her go back! _

Her aura swelled in agitation and the purity of it made Kazuki wince. Seshoumaru's eyes widened as he scented her fear growing. _She was scared of him! He had never harmed her even once ever __since they had joined alliance with their packs!_

Her pure aura washed over him, not harming him in the least. Kagomes eyes widened at that and she scrambled back. The utter terror that was growing in her eyes was evident to both youkai and as much as Kazuki tried to calm her, she wouldn't.

Her eyes were wild as she cried, "I won't go back with you! I won't! I won't!"

Seshoumaru paused and his eyes reverted back to their golden state. She was that scared of him? He studied her frenzied appearance, the way her eyes darted here and there wildly and clenched his jaw. Had he broken her to this extent?

Kazuki couldn't stand it any longer. His eyes turned red and he roared, **"LEAVE!"**

His fury caused the ring of flames to flicker wildly. His fists were clenched and he made a move towards Seshoumaru who's face was blank, "I will not let you use her and destroy her again! She no longer belongs to you!"

Seshoumaru stared at him and tried to control his beast. It was snarling within its cage wanting to rip this youkai to shreds. His youki fluctuated wildly and made his hair blow about wildly. He did not want to frighten the priestess anymore, but she was his mate and her place was by his side. His voice was rough and feral, mixing with that of his beast's.

**"She is our mate. Get out of the way."**

Kazuki stilled as did Kagome. Her mouth fell open as she gazed at Seshoumaru. Did he just say...? All the fight left her body and it was like her entire body was drained of energy. Before she could even think of saying anything, Kazuki spoke, his voice lined with disbelief, "You're lying."

Seshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, sanrling, **"This Seshoumaru does not lie."**

The fire elemental scowled, "Nobody treats their mate like you did Kagome. You're lying. Inuyoukai are very protective where their mates are concerned. They don't hurt them, they don't nearly kill them. Your instincts wouldn't have allowed you to let her suffer when she was ill."

Before Seshoumaru could form a response to that, a bitter chuckle was heard behind them and Kazuki turned to look at the miko. She wore a smile on her face, a weary smile that held bitterness and pain. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, "Don't you see, Kazuki? He never wanted me." She seemed to find it very funny and a tear rolled down her cheek, "My own soul mate didn't want me. Karma is most definitely a bitch. Isn't that right, Seshoumaru?" She asked the inuyoukai.

He remained silent, and she laughed, "Oh dear Kami, this is hilarious. You wanted me gone. You wanted me broken beyond repair. And you succeeded. Congratulations!" She shook her head, that bitter smile never leaving her face, "You should have simply killed me, Seshoumaru. Why make me suffer so much? I had no idea that you hated me this much. Why are you even here?"

She tried to stand up, and Kazuki helped her. She leaned against him and rasped, "If it's because of your precious shards, I gave the mission to Kikyou. Only a few shards are left. She can easily find them. I will not participate in the fight with Naraku. My mission was to find the jewel shards and I found the majority of them. The rest is up to Kikyou and the rest of you. I want to die alone, in peace. So why come here? I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me?" Her voice turned taunting, "Or is it that you enjoyed throwing your posionous darts at me? Missed your precious doormat?"

Seshoumaru paled at her words. Her words hit him like a knife which was twisting in his gut. Her next words were even more painful, "Leave. I don't want to see your face, Seshoumaru. I don't want to be near you. You've hurt me enough. I am not your soul mate. You have no soul." She turned towards Kazuki, her face tired now, "Can we go? I don't want to be here."

Seshoumaru was silent, as the fire elemental nodded. A second later he spoke, "What of your kit, miko? Your friends? You would abandon them?"

Kagome paused and a flash of pain passed over her face, and she muttered, "Life is death. They will forget me over time and move on."

Seshoumaru's beast was desperate. It was losing its mate again! It had to do something. Seshoumaru reined it in, and before turning on his heel, he spoke quietly, "Sometimes moving on is harder. The kit may not be able to stand your loss this time. Grief is a terrible emotion. It may very well destroy him." With that he formed his energy ball and left. He had set this desperate plan into motion. If inly she took the bait.

Kagome stared at the place where he had been standing and did not notice as the fire disapated. Kazuki had his arm around her, supporting her. Her body felt weak and tired. She murmured softly, "Kazuki, I need to rest. I feel strange."

She heard him say yes and slowly lost consciousness, Shippou's face coming into her mind.

A.N: Hold on people. This is going to get better. You didn't think she'd just forgive him, did you? He put her through hell. Now its Seshoumaru's turn! REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome stared at the spot Seshoumaru had been standing in. After a moment of silence, Kazuki put a hand on her shoulder, gently, "You should rest, you've been through a lot."

Kagome clasped that hand and without looking at the fire elemental, she murmured, "Do you think I'm selfish?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "I feel selfish. I never once considered what Shippou must be going through. And not just Shippou, all of them have suffered in their own way, and I just increased their suffering, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. I just wanted to escape my own problems and I ignored theirs."

Kazuki turned her to face him. It pained him to see the tears in her eyes, "You were dying, Kagome. You wanted to die in peace. That was not selfish. But now, you are no longer ill." At her look of surprise, he continued, "Mother saved you. I don't know how, but she did."

As he looked at her, it occurred to him that she may not want him following her around anymore. Before he could even think of voicing that thought, his stubborn nature arose and he battled away that depressing idea. If he had stuck to her once, he could and would do it again! He'd follow her to the ends of the earth if he wanted to! She was under his protection now.

Without thinking, he uttered, "I love you."

Kagome stilled. A beat. Two beats. She opened her mouth, but the fiery haired youkai raised a hand silencing her. A small smile grazed his lips, "But I also know that you're not meant for me. Mother said that you were tied to someone else," his eyes darkened slightly, "That inuyoukai, it seems." Seeing her distressed expression, he tugged her hair slightly, playfully, "And I also know that you don't love me that way. I don't need you to love me, Kagome. I just want you to be happy. I want to protect you and stay by your side."

Kagome stared at this beautiful youkai. He loved her. She had always known that. The worst part was that she wanted to love him, love him in the way he loved her, but a part of her shied from that, and she had to follow her instincts. As if noticing her expression, he grinned, and leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "It is a pity, you know. For us fire elementals are known to be extremely passionate lovers."

Kagome's face turned red and she kicked him, narrowly missing by inches as he dodged, laughing. Good, she was distracted.

"Jerk!"

Kazuki roared with laughter, making her scowl. For now that was all he needed, as he listened to her lecture. Her to be distracted.

It was after that Kagome awoke from the nap that he had forced upon her, that reality settled in. Huddling her knees against her chest, she stared with a glum expression into the fire. He had taken them back to his sanctuary. Although, the temperature was perfect over there, the miko had still insisted upon having a fire. Sometimes, Kagome was just strange.

"I'm a bad person."

"No, you're not.." Kazuki tried comforting her. Instead, she shot him a sharp look, "Yes, I am. I'm a bad, bad person."

She huddled even more into herself, "I'm also hungry."

Her companion made a distressed sound, "That deer! I left that skinned deer in the forest."

"Can't you just catch some fish?" Kagome questioned, a little taken aback by how upset he was.

Kazuki groaned, "I wanted you to have deer meat. Hell, I wanted to have deer meat." He crossed his arms over his chest and his expression darkened, as he grumbled, "I hate fish."

"Well, I'm hungry. One of us has to catch dinner, while th eother cooks it. So, unless you want dinner in five to six hours, I'd suggest you go catch us some fish, or rabbit, or anything."

Pushing himself off the soft grass, the fire elemental made a sound of dissent and turned on his heel, his sharp senses spread far and wide. Kagome, meanwhile, stroked th eifre and thought about Shippou. Where was he? How was he?

She suddenly missed the way he used to cuddle into her at night, or clamber onto her shoulder when they were walking. He liked touching her, or as Sango had informed her, he liked scent marking her. Young youkai would often do that, her friend had informed her. It was their way of warning everyone off. Plus, they liked to smell themselves on their parents. Of course, she wa snot Shippou's mother, but from the way he behaved at times, it seemed he considered her his maternal figure or at least a sister figure. He would prank Inuyasha, Miroku and even Sango at times, but never her. She was always reserved from getting cuddles from, or treats or to play with.

She had to go back home, to Shippou, to her makeshift family. She no longer had any reaosn to hide out. They would be angry with her, definitely. They proably wouldn't talk to her, but they'd forgive her eventually, wouldn't they? After all, that's what families did, didn't they? And besides, she still had a mission to complete.

By the time, Kazuki returned, Kagome had a determined expression on her face. It made him somewhat relieved. At least she was not moping anymore. He handed her the two rabbits he had caught and was proud when she didn't burst into tears like she had the last time he had caught rabbits. If he remembered correctly, she had been having one of those days and had hugged the skinned rabbits to her chest, weeping over the loss of their 'bright embers of light'. He tugged his sleeve uncomfortably. She had somehow managed to make him feel guilty that day.

As the rabbits roasted over the flames, Kagome jumped when he tossed three pears at her. Leaning against the tree, he commanded, "Eat."

"You know your eyes loook really creepy in the fire, " she commented off-handedly. The glare that followed her, had her ducking her head, muttering, "Never mind."

She stared at the three pieces of fruit, "They're too much. If I eat all of these, I'll hardly have room enough for the actual meal!"

Kazuki gave her a frown, "You've lost too much weight, and fruits are good for you."

She knew she was acting like a child, but she couldn't help it, "I'll have one."

He actually dared to look bored, "You'll have all three."

"No."

"You know, I don't remember asking you." Kazuki said thoughtfully and he bit into his own pear.

Kagome had a really good argument of rthat, but in the end everything argument fell down, when he simply made the fire disappear and told her that the rabbits would cook once she had finished her fruit. She hated him at times.

"I'm going back."

He looked over at her. The food had finished and Kagome had managed to finish at least half the rabbit, before collapsing, completely sated. "I know. We'll leave in the morning."

Kagome glanced at him from the corner of her eye, too full to even bother to move, "You don't mind?"

Those blood red eyes blinked at the sky, "I don't mind much as long as I'm with you. Besides, who'll protect you and make sure you eat."

"You're not the boss of me, you know." Her argument lacked any conviction and he let it pass.

"Go to sleep, Kagome. You need all the rest you can get."

"All right, Mom."

He sniffed derisively, "Just so you know, I _am_ the boss of you."

"Shut up."

"Go to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I want to." Yawn.

"Sure. Whatever."

He felt a clod of mud hit him in the back and his eye twitched as he tried to control the urge to retaliate. The urge won out, however. When the gust of wind lefted Kagome's skirt, he felt his ars burn as she used a very dirty word he had never hear her use before.

"Kagome!"

"Shut up. I'm sleeping."

He grinned, and casting a barrier around them, closed his eyes. She was feeling better, he knew it.

A.N: I'm sorry there was no angst in this chapter. But you know, too much drama is bad for the soul. And besides, drama and angst will come. Oh, and a lot of you have said that you guys actually cried on a few chapters. Really? That is just too sweet! Too damn sweet. I know I haven't been updating as such, but I'm bored and inspiration is hard to some across. SO I just sat down yesterday and started writing. And I also know that you guys want longer chapter.

Yeeaahhh. Not gonna happen. Sorry. I am simply not one of those writers who can sit and write for a few days and produce a long looong chapter. I'll write for an hour or two hours and three pages magically appear. SO, I;m sorry if ypou guys are disappointed, but I've tried for your sakes and it seems that I just lose focus when I do so. Please try to understand. Oh, and review.


	20. Chapter 20

They had been travelling for three days now. Every once in a while, Kazuki would feel the brush of the inuyoukai's aura. Then it would simply vanish. The dog was following them, he mused. Probably to observe. He had heard of the daiyoukai of the West. A powerful inuyoukai, not more powerful than him, but he had a lot of power.

He cast a look at Kagome. She was walking by his side, her eyes drooping every now and then. She was exhausted. She had died and his mother had revived her. However, bringing back the dead was not without its consequences, he had been informed. She was trying to recover, her body was trying to function, but she was often exhausted. Too much strenuous walking would tire her out easily. She was a fragile and she refused to show it. He knew she didn't want to be considered weak. He knew she didn't like to be taken care of. She was just that was odd. Just one meeting with her. A few days of bantering with her, refusing her help, and he had fallen in love with her.

"Maybe we should take a break."

Kagome's eyes were half shut as she nodded, gratefully and trudging towards the grass, she collapsed and promptly fell asleep. Kazuki watched, one brow raised. Well, that was unexpected. She didn't even fight that much on his suggestion. Usually, she would just growl at him, and continue on. It was like she was trying to prove something.

He walked over to her, and settling by her side, he pulled her head into her lap. She would be out for the night. He ran a finger over her cheek, and sighed. She was still not eating properly. Sometimes, she would ravenously devour food, and sometimes, she would just not eat, claiming to be ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Closing his eyes, he stilled when he felt the presence approaching them. The aura stilled and stayed. Kazuki knew that the inuyoukai was trying to draw him out, but he had no interest in fighting with the mangy mutt. He was going to stay with Kagome.

The next morning, Kagome was birhgt and energetic, making the fire elemental chuckle, "What's got you so excited?"

The girl shrugged and then beamed at him, "I don't know. I just feel so great!"

He grinned and pulled her to her feet, "Then come on. Let's stop wasting time. We still have a day's journey."

Kagome was about to say something when she paled and looked over her shoulder, "Did you feel that?"

Kazuki raised a brow, "Your inuyoukai? He has been following us ever since the encounter."

Kagome stared at the ground, blankly, "Oh." She didn't know how she felt about this whole situation. As they started walking, she looked up at her companion, "Kazuki?"

"Hm?"

She paused, trying to find the right words, "Do youkai ever reject their soul mates? I mean, has it happened ever before?"

The fire elemental stilled and then shrugged, "The only reason youkai have soul mates is so that they are balanced. Fire and water. Yin and Yan. The othe rhalf balances you out, makes you complete." He was silent for a moment before continuing, "I have never heard of a youkai trying to reject their mate. It is just not done."

Kagome was silent before she asked, "Am I ugly?"

The question had Kazuki stumbling and then spluttering, his face matching his hair, "Of- of course not! You're beautiful! Why- why would you ask me that?"

Kagome gave him a sad smile, "I just don't know why Seshoumaru rejected me. I mean, I know he hates humans, but we were actually getting along before."

"When did he start acting strange?"

Kagome tried to remember the first time he had snubbed her, "Kaura attacked us and kidnapped me. Seshoumaru saved me, but then after that he was so cold to me. He treated me like dirt. It was different from the way Inuyasha used to treat me. I mean he was pretty rude, throwing Kikyou in my face all the time, but when Seshoumaru said something, it was like someone would hold my heart and squeeze it really hard. It would physically hurt me."

Kazuki watched her out of the corner of his eye, "Do you hate him?"

The bitter laugh that bubbled from the miko's lips left him feeling hollow, "Hate him? No. I don't hate him. I don't think I'm capable of hating anybody. I just want to understand why nobody seems to just want me for me."

Before he could say anything, Kagome stopped in her tracks, and turned to look at him, "Do you know what I want, right now? More than anything in the world?"

Kazuki stared at her, transfixed by the strange gleam in her eye. He shook his head, slowly and she spoke, "I want to go away with you. Anywhere, we like. Just make a home, just me and you, and spend our life there. Away from everyone and everything. No Seshoumaru, no Inuyasha, no Naraku, no nothing. Just me and you."

Kazuki studied her face and wished with everything he was, that he could fulfill her dream, but he also knew that she would die if her bond with Seshoumaru was not accepted. And before all, he loved her. He could imagine waking up to her each morning. Having children with her. She would be an excellent mother. Loving her, holding her. But that dream was an illusion. Something that was not his to have. So when a tear slipped past his cheek, Kagome froze and watched it slide down to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Those words brought him out of his trance and he watched as the girl flung herself at him, with a heartbroken look in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm selfish. I'm sorry!"

"No, no. It was nothing, Kagome." He patted her shoulder, comfortingly, and allowed her to hold onto him for as long as she liked. When she pulled away from him, she sniffed, her eyes red. "I shouldn't have- I know you love- I'm horrible!"

Kazuki chuckled, "It's all right, Kagome. I'm not going to die from a broken heart." He pulled her to his side and slung a casual arm around her shoulders, "I love you, and I would take you away from all this, but if your soul bond with Seshoumaru is ignored and neglected, you will die, and I can't have that."

Kagome rubbed her eyes, "So I don't have a choice but to marry him?"

"Marry? No, I don't think so, but the trick with sould mates is that unless both develop strong feelings for each other, then the bond cannot be enforced."

"Wait, I have to fall in love with him!?"

She looked so horrifed, that Kazuki had to bite his tongue to stifle his laughter. He couldn't help feeling sympathetic for her, either, so he grinned at her, "Look at it this way. When your children go about calling me Uncle Kazuki, think of how old I'll feel."

Kagome just looked more horrifed, and squeaked, "C-Children?"

The fire elemental started laughing.

#$%# ## 

Kikyou had been acting strange. A few days ago, she had collapsed onto the gorund, clutching at her throat and then an hour later her entire body had started glowing. And now, she was frowning, all the time. When he had asked, she had simply mumbled Kagome's name.

Inuyasha had become persistent, asking what had happened and then she had shouted at him, in front of everybody. Kikyou never shouted. He hadn't even been aware that she could shout.

He had had enough. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha blocked her path and narrowed his eyes, "What's going on? What is it that you're not telling us, Kikyou?"

The undead priestess frowned at him, "Inuyasha, get out of my way."

"No." His voice was loud and everybody stopped to watch. Miroku and Sango studied thepair with growing curiosity, while Shippou and Kilala looked confused.

Inuyasha turned around announced, "She knows something about Kagome. And she's not telling us."

Sango's eyes filled with tears and Shippou just clutched into Kilala's neck. Kikyou watched everybody's reaction and wondered whether she should divulge her secret. Maybe it was for the best.

"It is not my tale to tell."

"Yeah, well, you don't have a choice, Kikyou."

Inuyasha was snarling at her, and she watched him silently for a few seconds, contemplating something. Finally, she sighed, "Kagome is not dead."

The gasps that followed and Shippou's cry were nothing compared to inuyasha's rage, "What the fuck did you just say!?"

Kikyou met his eyes evenly, "She was dying and she came to me. She wanted to rest. Her body was dying and her soul was shattering. She wanted to spend her final days in peace and did not want you to see her die for it would have been a painful process."

It was Miroku who spoke now, his voice shaking, something which was odd for the monk, "But Lady Kikyou, we saw Kagome die in the fire. The youkai that took her-"

"You saw what she wanted you to see. I do not know the details of her escape but she had planned it. If she had run away, you would have run after her, found her and brought her back. She wanted you to see her die, so that nobody would look for her. But fate it seems has something else in mind for her. She died, but was revived."

Sango was crying, but looked up as Inuyasha spoke, "O'only Seshoumaru's sword can-"

"It was not the sword." Kikyou stated, in a matter-of-fact tone. "It was something else. She is alive and it seems she's coming back. I am not certain of couse, " She looked at their shocked faces and studied each in turn, "I only have part of her sould, so I can feel somewhat of what happens to her. I feel as she is coming back."

"She tricked us." Inuyasha's voice was filled with fury.

"I can't believe that she would do that to us." Sango's voice trembled.

Miroku was silent and it was Shippou who pointed out, "Does it really matter? She's alive and she's coming back. We're getting Kagome back."

His face was wet with tears, "She left because she didn't want to hurt us and now she's coming back." He took a shaking breath, and mumbled in a broken but happy tone, "I'm so happy Kagome is not dead."

The rest of them nodded, but were silent. To them, it was like a betrayal and yet they were relieved.

A.N: Kagome comes back in the next chapter. I'll update Remembering tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Kazuki sighed.

The closer they were getting, the more quiet Kagome became. And now, she had stopped talking, only mumbling answers to his questions. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. He thought she'd be happy but it seemed she was getting more and more depressed.

He looked over his shoulder and frowned. The raven haired miko was now dragging her feet across the dusty trail, staring at her feet. Her skirt was torn, he noticed and she was in desperate need for new clothing. It irked him that she didn't even ask him.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to face her. Kagome continued walking, not noticing that he had stopped. He coughed delicately and she looked up to see him scowling at her.

"What?"

Kazuki raised a brow at her insolent tone, "You look like a slug youkai just swallowed you and then spit you out."

He waited a beat. Two beats. She shrugged, "So?"

He resisted the urge to put her across his lap and spank her. "So? So, you need to change your clothes, and stop looking like I don't feed you enough."

She looked startled for a second, "F-feed me? What are you, my father?"

"No. But I am the male and its my job to take care of you, and I won't have anybody think I can't take care of you. Especially not _your_ inuyoukai."

"He's not _my_ inuyoukai. He's not my anything."

Kazuki crossed his arms, intimidatingly, "That's not the point. You're getting some new clothes. You old ones are nearly rags."

Kagome snarled at his bossy attitude, "And what are you going to do, make me?"

"If I have to," was the simple reply.

Kagome glared at him and gritted her teeth, "I don't want new clothes."

Kazuki turned and started walking, "I'm not exactly asking you."

"I'm not going to wear anything but these clothes."

Two hours later, Kagome wore a scowl, and Kazuki a smug grin. Her new kimino was red and yellow, printed with Kazuki's colours. It made his grin even more wider knwoing that Kagome was sporting his co;ors and not the inuyoukai's.

"We match."

"Shut up."

The rest of the journey continued like this, with Kagome irritated and Kazuki satisfied. At least she was no longer silent. His grin grew wider and wider, the more she grumbled under her breath.

As the sun began to set, Kagome suddenly froze. Rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels, she looked desperately at Kazuki, her eyes wild, "I can't do this, Kazuki. I just can't!"

The colour was fading fast from her cheeks and she was trembling unintentionally. The fire elemental cursed himself. He should have seen this coming. Her lips were going blue. He stilled. Unless, he calmed her down, the results weren't going to be good.

He surrounded both of them in a flickering wall of flames, effectively warming her body. His demeanor was calm and poised, "Why can't you do this?"

"They'll hate me. They'll hate me for abandoning them!"

He voice was nearly above a whisper, and terror radiated from every pore. "I can't feel their hate. Please. Please!"

Kazuki looked at her and realized something that shattered him. This was no longer that confident miko who had saved his life. Her illness, her loneliness, her death had left her a mere shadow of herself. Her hair was lifeless, her face, far too pale. There was a deep rooted sadness in those beautiful eyes of hers, and that bright, energetic girl had been replaced by a withdrawn, frightened child.

He took a step forward and laid his hands over her shoulders, making her look at him. He felt his heart break at the naked fear in those eyes and for a moment he cursed himself for falling in love with her. Why did he have to fall in love with her? It wasn't her eyes that he had fallen in love with, or her hair. It was the way she had scolded him, the way she had frowned at him when he had tried to attack her, the way she had good naturedly let him follow her around. She hadn't shunned him hadn't left him alone to die. She had taken care of him and now, she was the one who needed taking care of, who needed assurance that her world was stable.

"Do you want to go back?"

Kagome's eyes darted towards him, unable to comprehend, "What?"

His voice was calm, "We can go back to my haven. You can rest there, stay there as long as you like."

He was breaking. Somehwere deep inside, Kagome sensed that and it pained her. She was causing him pain. She wasn't supposed to hurt him. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Focusing on her centre like Miroku had taught her, she felt her head clear. Yes, the fear was still there, and she looked like hell, but a hint of that fiery determination shone and she gave Kazuki a brave smile.

"No. I'll see this through. They'll hate me, but I can't do anything about that."

Sensing an abrupt shift in the air, Kazuki barely had time to react when a hoarse voice spoke,

"Hate you? You think we hate you?"

A.N: Okay. You can kill me. But do leave a review while you sharpen your knives.


	22. Chapter 22

She stood in front of the youkai, flames surrounding them both. Although, Inuyasha could not see his features, the long red hair, the pale skin of his hands as they rested on Kagome's shoulders and the white and red kimono were engraved in his mind.

He knew that it was Kagome. Her scent was different, altered, that bright essence had muted but not entirely vanished. She stood facing the fire elemental and the hands that rested on her shoulders radiated possessiveness and yet Kagome did not seem to mind. She was leaning towards him in a way that suggested that she was comfortable with touching him and he with her.

Had it been a few month back, Inuyasha would have rushed towards the youkai and beheaded him but Kagome's 'death' had matured him in a way. He took a step back and reflected. He was hurt, his heart pounding against his chest, so loud, that in normal circumstances he would have worried that someone might hear it. It had been so long since he had seen her. Yes, he wanted to behead this youkai for taking Kagome from him, from them, her family, and he was so very angry with her. She had left. She had ripped a whole in his life, one that would never heal, he feared. Pretending to be dead, not trusting him enough with the truth, the betrayal had carved this gaping wound somewhere inside and part of him was curled up in his mind rocking back and forth as he looked at the girl standing within the flames.

It refused to believe that she was back. It was then that her words registered in his brain.

"_They'll hate me, but I can't do anything about that."_

Later he would think that maybe it was her voice that had healed the wound, that had calmed the part of him that was slowly going insane with grief.

Hate her? Was that what she had thought?

Kazuki cursed and Kagome froze. The wall of flames grew thicker around the two as blood red eyes glared at him. The fury in those eyes could have cut Inuyasha in two but the silver haired hanyou also saw desperation in those eyes as he clutched on to Kagome, in a way that had Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

However, he thrust his eyes away from the youkai, with great difficulty because he considered him an enemy. Amber eyes greedily drank in the image of Kagome, his best friend, his life. She was alive. It didn't matter if her back was stiff, or she had yet to face him; the minute she had spoken, all that bitterness, that pain had washed away. Shippou had been right, a small voice in the back of his mind, murmured. Nothing mattered a slong as Kagome was alive.

"Look at me, Kagome."

Kagome clutched onto a corner of Kazuki's kimono and Inuyasha's eyes zeroed in on that movement. She was scared. Scared of him!

The very thought brought a pang in his heart and this time his voice was quiet as he spoke coaxingly, "Kagome?"

The minute Kagome had heard that voice, that achingly familiar voice, a part of her wanted to rush into his arms and forget everything, but she couldn't. Her eyes were blank and she barely registered the increase in the flames. Her right hand gripped onto the edge of Kazuki's sleeve and she refused to turn to face him. Kazuki was snarling and a part of her felt comforted. If they didn't want her, he would take her away, she knew he would.

Inuyasha's voice slid into her ears. He wanted her to face. But how could she? All the hurt she had caused them, she did not want to see the betrayal in his gaze, the contempt, the disappointment.

Kazuki's hands tightened on her shoulders and he murmured, "Just say the words and I'll take you away from here."

Kagome pulled her head back and looked into the blood red eyes she had come to be familiar with. He was upset. She could see that. A wistful smile slid over her lips and she released her hold on him. "I have nothing to fear, as long as you remain with me."

Her words were barely above a whisper and only he heard them. He had seen the hanyou until it was too late but the minute he had spoken, the fire elemental had realized that he was going to lose Kagome and that he wasn't selfless. He wanted Kagome. If not as her mate, then as her protector. He wanted all of her attention on him. He was selfish where she was concerned. However, the fire of uncertainty that raged inside him soothed somewhat. She relied on him. His subconscious understood and accepted the fact that he was now her protector. The hanyou no longer came first in her life. He did. He flitted away the thought of the inuyoukai. For now, he did not matter.

"Kagome took a deep breath. Turning around, she looked into the amber gaze that belonged to her best friend.

"Inuyasha." She murmured. However, as the hand holding the sword trembled, Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears and she took one step and then another, till she was running out of the fire into the waiting arms of her long time friend. Arms flung around his neck so tight that a normal human would have found it difficult to breathe. The sword slid from Inuyasha's hand, landing with a dull clunking sound as it hit the earth, transforming back into is original state.

His voice was hoarse and all that anger, all that betrayal he had felt on finding out that she had lied to them turned into overwhelming relief. Kagome was alive and in his arms. Wrapping his arms around her shaking form, he buried his face in her hair, trying to memorize her scent, almost desperately. He knew he had been broken when she had left but he had not known to what extent. The relief turned into this agonizing pressure inside his chest and Kagome felt something damp fall on her shoulder. Knowing what it was, she tightened her arms around him and murmured in his ear, "I'm home, Inuyasha. I'm back."

Their reunion was cut short by an ear deafening snarl as the girl practically plucked from the hanyou's arms and pushed aside and Inuyasha was sent smashing into the nearby trees. Confused, disorientated by the shove, Kagome's vision swam with white. Before, she could so much as blink, she found herself wrapped in Kazuki's arms. His face was unnaturally still, but his eyes blazed with fury, "You would have killed her, dog!"

Seshoumaru chose not to reply, his eyes fixed on Inuyasha's moving form as he watched the hanyou get back on his feet. Kagome, having seen what was going on, tried to get out of Kazuki's grip, wanting to go to her firend's aid, "Let me go, Kazuki! Sesshoumaru, stop it! Get away from him!"

Seshoumaru ignored herwords and gazed impassively at his half brother who had no gotten up and was snarling at him, "What the fuck, you bastard!?"

"You will not touch the miko."

Kagome stilled and where her heart was, a burning sensation began. Kazuki who had been holding onto her, not wanting her to get involved in the fight, frowned, "Kagome?"

Her scent was radiating her emotions and they were not happy. Ice cold fury, along with bitterness burned a cold trail across his skin, leaving him straining away from the burning icy touch. Gritting his teeth to ward off the pain, he shifted his hands from her arms to her shoulders, his grip light, but restraining. His tone was soft and held hints of pain, "Kagome."

"You have no right." The words were soft, and yet held a lifetime's worth of pain and fury. She lifted her eyes to Seshoumaru who had now turned to face her, his eyes devoid of any emotion, "You have no right to just waltz in here and start making decisions for me. I don't want you. I'm not your little pet, or your little bitch. You had your chance and you screwed it up. I will touch whoever I please and you don't have a say in it, because YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

The last words were practically screamed out at him and Kazuki caught the small flinch. Inuyasha stared at the scene before him, and frowned, "What is- Kagome!?"

Kagome's face had gotten red and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed against the red haired demon. Kazuki's eyes widened and he quickly lifted her up in a bridal position. He gave a cold look to the silent inuyoukai, "You will never have her heart, dog. She stopped being yours the moment you killed her."

Seshoumaru snarled at the underlying threat in those words, "The miko belongs to me. Hand her over."

Kazuki raised a brow at the red seeping into the inuyoukai's eyes, "She does not belong to you. She does not belong to any of you." His eyes glanced at Inuyasha as well. "You inuyoukai have torn her to pieces. She belongs to me."

Aware that there were gaping holes in his knowledge, Inuyasha still growled, "Kagome does not belong to you, she –"

Kazuki turned his back on both of them, "In her time of need, she turned to me, not you. And you would do well to remember that."

Kagome moaned, her head feeling light and airy. Eyes still closed, she mumbled a garbled version of Kazuki's name. She was pulled back into a mae chest and she murmured, "I'm cold."

The heat that's surrounded her made her mumble a tired thank you. As she teethered on the edge of consciousness, she heard his voice. Shaking, she tried to go back in that warm bliss of unconsciousness.

"Kagome, wake up."

"No." She knew that she sounded like petulant child but she couldn't care less at that moment. She was so tired.

However, his warm slipped like warm honey into her ears, "There's someone who's been waiting to meet you."

"Meet me?"

A pair of green eyes swam into her vision. Tired cerulean eyes widened as they stared at the silent youkai.

Her voice was soft and hesitant as she ventured, "S-Shippou?"

He blinked and this time those beautiful eyes were glassy with tears and did not quite mask the fear and hope in them. He took a step forward and then suddenly he was in her arms, his small arms flung around her neck, holding on, as if for dear life.

The tears flowed unchecked as she hugged his small body to hers, a big burden removed from her shoulders. It had been Shippou's reaction which had made her the most fearful.

Her neck was getting wet with his tears but she did not care. Her voice was rough with emotion as she murmured his name over and over again.

"Please don't leave me again, 'Gome! Please don't leave me again."

Those simple words were sobbed over and over again, till Kagome hushed him, gently, "I won't leave you again, Shippou. I promise. Please don't cry anymore."

He kept his face buried in her kimono, till his tears stopped. All cried out, the child rested his cheek, idly against the damp material of her kimono. He felt oddly drained and at peace. Fisting his hand in her clothing, he stared at Kazuki who stared back.

"Who are you?"

Kagome smiled wanly at the childlike curiosity emitting from both the fire elemental and the fox youkai. Finally, it was the former who broke the silence, "Kazuki. I'm Kagome's protector."

Shippou clambered upwards. Resting his hands on Kagome's right shoulder, he peeked at the youkai. "Your eyes are red."

Kazuki shifted uncomfortable drawing Kagome closer to him so that she wouldn't feel cold. "Ah, I'm a fire elemental."

Shippou stiffened, "You attacked Kagome."

Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper, "He did what I asked him to, Shippou. I did not want you guys to see me die. It would have been slow and you would have suffered needlessly."

Shippou was silent, and then, "Why is he your protector? How did you meet him? I've never seen him around before Kagome?"

Kagome leaned against the reassuring body behind her and sighed. Before she could speak, a male voice spoke up from behind them, "Yes, we would all like to know that."

Kazuki was still relaxed and yet, Kagome froze and turned around to meet the hard, unyielding gaze of Miroku.

A.N: Well, I know it's been long but I did this as soon as I had time.

Also, one more thing. I will not, and I have not abandoned this story. I know it takes time, but you will never have to fear me abandoning my stories, unless, I am dead of course…


	23. Chapter 23

"A month before Seshoumaru joined us, we were attacked by those serpent youkai. I got separated from you guys for a week or so. At that time, I knew I was sick. I didn't know how bad but I wanted to be prepared just in case. I know what it's like in the terminal stages. I didn't want anyone of you to see me in that state."

Kagome lifted her gaze to meet that of Miroku. Her eyes were steady, "I won't apologize for that. It is a painful process to watch the people you love die in that manner."

Miroku glanced away into the forest not wanting to meet her eyes. It was a sharp blow to Kagome's heart, but she took a deep breath and continued, "I was just scouring around when I came across Kazuki. He was injured. I helped him and he decided to follow me. He was the one who found me the cave. After I sensed you guys, he disappeared. I didn't think much of the cave, because I was sure I had a long time before I reached the terminal stage."

She sighed, and glanced at her hands, a bitter smile playing upon her lips, "And then Seshoumaru came along."

Inuyasha, who had been quiet up till now, scowled, "What does the bastard have to do with this?"He turned his head, "And where is he?"

"The inuyoukai is the reason Kagome's illness got worse so quick."

All eyes turned to Kazuki, who was leaning against the tree, toying with a strand of Kagome's hair, absently.

"What?"

"He was her soul mate. It's very rare for a youkai to have a miko as a soul mate. There have been only three such pairings in history; A rare but powerful match. He tried to break the bond by mentally torturing the miko and rejecting the bond. Her illness became worse. I came to her one night just as she was leaving for her time and we talked. She didn't know at the time of the bond, but she wanted a place to rest, the cave, in her final moments. I helped her."

"A soul mate? You are Seshoumaru's soul mate?"

Kagome shrugged, "Unfortunately. I want to break the bond, but Kazuki says it's impossible. I'm not going to marry him, or mate him, or whatever."

Before Sango could speak, Miroku broke in, "Why did you return?"

Kagome flinched at his harsh tone, "Because I am no longer sick. And I do have a duty to fulfill."

"But you were dying." His voice was low and angry.

"I did die."

The monk's eyes widened and he stared at her, a horrified look in his eyes, "But you are …"

"The elementals are affiliated with nature and the kami. My mother brought her back."

As the rest of the group absorbed the impact of those words, Shippou buried his face in Kagome's kimono and tried to block out the stifling fear those words had brought with them.

"How?"

"I drowned." Kagome had a simple answer to Miroku's question.

She took a deep breath, "I know you guys will not forgive me, but it happened. I'm not going to force you to forgive me. I can't. I'm just asking that you bear with me for the remainder of this journey."

She stood up, her head spinning slightly. "Kazuki and I will be near the hotsprings, if you need to find us."

Inuyasha immediately stood up, "What do you mean? Aren't you going to camp with us?"

Kagome smiled softly, "You guys still need time to adjust to the fact that I'm back. You're all still angry whether you say it or not."

Shippou immediately glared at her, "You're not leaving me again!"

"Um, you want to come with me?"

Kagome's question was answered when Shippou clambered onto her shoulder, his mouth into a stubborn scowl. "You're not going anywhere without me!"

Inuyasha leaned against the tree, "Nor me. I'm not letting you out of my sight, wench."

Sango didn't meet Kagome's eyes but she too nodded. Miroku and Kikyou remained silent.

The miko looked at the fire elemental torn between happiness and worry. He just raised a brow and she let her smile show. "Thanks."

Kazuki shrugged and then stiffened when he felt the brush of Seshoumaru's youki. Kagome seemed unaffected as she listened to Shippou babble about nothing in particular and Inuyasha had a pleased but wary look in his eyes.

So the inuyoukai was keeping an eye on them, was he?

Kagome's hand on his arm made him blink. A frown marred her forehead, "What's wrong? Your youki is agitated."

"It is nothing."

"All right. If you say so." Kagome murmured, doubtfully. "So, I guess we'll camp here, then."

That night, as everyone dropped to sleep, Kazuki kept searching their surroundings for the inuyoukai. What was he playing at? Was he not planning on reclaiming his mate?

Kagome shifted and he immediately checked on her. She was awake. And she blinked up at him, owlishly.

Now that everyone was asleep, he allowed himself to grin, "Can't sleep?"

She pushed herself up, grumbling, "Oh, shut up. I don't know why. I'm so tired."

The fire elemental tucked her in his side, lending her some warmth, "You are just nervous." He drew on some fire and shaped them into miniature animals, running in the air, in front of her.

Kagome stared gloomily at them, "Miroku is angry. I've never seen him this mad at me before. Even Sango is hostile towards me."

"The monk?"

Kagome nodded, glumly.

Kazuki stared at the sleeping figure of the monk, not knowing what to say, but he knew she expected him to give her some advice and he sighed, "I haven't been around people, so I don't know what to say. Try talking to him about it."

Kagome buried her face in her arms, till only her eyes were visible, glassy with tears.

"I know I should but I don't know how. I don't want him to hate me. He's like a big brother. A perverted big brother. I don't want to lose him because of something I did."

The fire elemental nudged her, softly, "You want me to talk to him?"

She sighed, pulling at the grass with one hand, "No. Of course not. There is a limit to how much I should depend on you."

He frowned, "I don't mind."

Kagome turned her head to look at him, "You have no people skills, do you?"

"Uh…"

Impatient, her tears forgotten, she hit him on the side of his head with the heel of her hand, "You have to learn to say 'No' to me. The more support you offer to me, the more dependent on you."

At his affronted look, she continued, gently, "It's a bad thing, you see. I'm human and I need to be able to stand on my own. I'm fine now, Kazuki. Honest. Just give me some time and I'll be back to my usual self. Just, " She paused, "Don't let me use you as a crutch for my problems."

He nodded. He didn't like it, but he could understand what she was saying.

"One condition."

Kagome was feeling drowsy in this familiar heat, "Hmm?"

His lips were next to her ear, "You will wear only the kimonos I get you."

She blinked, "What?"

The fire elemental settled back, comfortably, "You heard me. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Can you make fire horses?" Not waiting for her reply, he continued, "Of course you can't. Thus, I win this round so shut up."

Kagome acquiesced, and muttered under her breath, "There's no such thing as fire horses. "

The pinch that she received made her yelp and she scowled up at him. He put a finger on his lips. Rolling her eyes, Kagome settled at his side and drifted off.

After he was sure that she was fast asleep, he looked over when he heard the monk move. Violet eyes clashed with blood red eyes. They watched each other in silence for a few seconds. Then Miroku moved his towards Kagome.

"She has changed."

For some reason, Kazuki felt the need to defend her, "She had to. You didn't see what I saw."

Miroku was silent for a few seconds before murmuring, "You love her."

"So?"

"Does she know?"

Kazuki ran his hand over her hair, "Yes. But she cannot mate another. She is bound to Seshoumaru." He then narrowed his eyes at Miroku, "Your actions hurt her."

Miroku looked at Kagome and then turned his back, "Her actions hurt me, too. I lost a good friend that day."

"You are human. Your life is short. However, hers is shorter. She is living on borrowed time. Do not shut her out now. You will regret it later."

Miroku remained silent but pain shone in his eyes and he was unable to fall asleep.

A.N: Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

"You have to make her forgive you."

Seshoumaru raised a brow, "Forgive this Seshoumaru? I did nothing wrong."

Bokensuno was silent for a few precious moments before he wheezed, "I did not take the son of the most powerful Inu General to be a liar."

Seshoumaru snarled, "I tried to break the bond. I regret my actions but they cannot be undone. The miko has to accept that."

The tree youkai sighed, "So prideful, Son of Inu Taisho. She is a woman; your woman. You hurt your mate. You need her forgiveness so that she may allow you to mark her."

"I do not need her permission."

"Is that what you truly think?"

Seshoumaru looked away.

"I see you have stopped referring to yourself in third person." Bokensuno studied the inuyoukai through intelligent eyes. He continued gently, "Even the most powerful inuyouykai needs his mate. You are unbalanced right now. Lowering your pride in front of your mate is not a shameful act."

Seshoumaru's voice was quiet, as he admitted, "I nearly killed her. My pride nearly killed her. She is not likely to offer me her forgiveness."

"Have you asked for it?"

"She travels with a fire elemental who wishes her for himself. She cares for him."

The ancient tree youkai chuckled with understanding, "Ah, jealousy. Then what are you doing here, when you should be trying to win back her favor."

Seshoumaru remained quiet and then forming the cloud of youki underneath his feet, he took to the skies.

Nobody expected Seshoumaru to return to camp. Kagome ignored the inuyoukai and focused on fixing her relationship with the group. Everyone seemed wary of Kazuki and that made him even more quiet and sullen. He interacted only with Kagome or at times, Shippou, who seemed unable to contain his curiosity.

Elementals were rare it seemed, there were very few in existence and even Sango, from time to time, couldn't help but study the fire elemental, who seemed hell bent on protecting Kagome.

The young miko could see how awkward he felt in the group, so she would draw him into conversation every now and then and keep him distracted. Seshoumaru's appearance, however, had made him even more tense and wary.

Then an incident upset the tables, creating more tension in the group.

"It's a shard. I can sense it."

Inuyasha perked up with interest, "You sure, Kagome? Kikyou?"

The undead priestess nodded her head, "She is correct. I can sense it too, but faintly."

Kagome stood up and brushed off the dust from her kimono, "Let's go then."

She shed off the outer covering she had taken to wearing on her kimono because of the cold she had started feeling. What she wasn't prepared was for Seshoumaru's growl. The normally stoic inuyoukai was glaring at her kimono which reflected Kazuki's colors. His eyes flashed red for a moment and then returned to their normal color.

However, it wasn't his loss of control that shook her. It was the weariness in those golden eyes that was startling.

Nobody noticed anything and as Kazuki grumbled in her ear, the troubled miko hurried onwards to their destination.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

"A stone youkai?"

Kagome stared incredulously at the snake like being made entirely of stone. Although she could sense the shard from it, she knew it would be really difficult taking it out.

"It's really deep; the shard. How are you going to take it out, Inuyasha?"

The inuhanyou was scowling at the thing, "Where the hell did that thing come from? Kikyou, try shooting at it."

The undead miko nodded and notched an arrow. However, it missed its mark and she sighed, "It's exterior is too hard. No arrow will be able to penetrate it."

Miroku stared hard at the youkai that was creating havoc on the fields of the villagers, "We could try binding it."

Kazuki glanced at Kagome, "Should I try?"

Sango heard him, and nodded, "It's worth a try." The fire elemental nodded and raised his hand, his palm in the direction of the stone youkai and narrowed his eyes.

The youkai stilled and then let out a screeching sound and starting writhing in pain. Kagome made a stifled sound, "What are you doing to it?"

"Burning it inside out; its exterior is hard but its inner body has to be soft." However, the minute the words left his mouth, he frowned and his hand shook for a second, before he made a fist and lowered it. "Something just blocked me."

"It must be the shard," Kagome mused.

"So what do we do?"

Inuyasha growled, "We stop standing here like idiots and attack it!" With that, he jumped off the rock and ran towards the youkai, his sword unsheathed.

"Inuyasha, don't!"

He ignored the yells behind him and swung his sword, only to be thrown back by the youkai's tail. Miroku and Sango ran to help him. Seshoumaru formed his youki cloud beneath his feet and took to the sky to find a weak spot from above.

Kazuki formed a barrier around the two mikos and he too rushed into battle, seeing how poorly Kagome's friends were faring. Kagome wanted to help but she knew she'd be more hindrance than help. As she watched her companions being thrown back, she heard the sound an arrow being notched and turned to watch Kikyou take aim, "It's not going to help, you know. You're just wasting those arrows."

"I am going to aim for his weakest spot. It has to be his stomach."

Kagome didn't speak but watched as the miko wasted her arrows. She suddenly saw the glint of the shard, and yelled, "Inuyasha, the shard is in the forehead!"

Just then, as Inuyasha started running towards the youkai again, everything happened in slow motion. Seshoumaru was flying towards the youkai and it had noticed it. It swung its tail and Kagome knew in that second that if that tail met its target, Seshoumaru would be fatally injured.

Her mind went blank with a strange instinctual fear. Cold seeped into her bones and her powers sparked wildly about her. She didn't know it but her eyes had gone pink with the surge of her powers as she released the barrier that she always kept banded around her. Drawing her left arm in an arc, shaping a bow with pure spiritual energy, she pulled her right arm backwards to mimic an arrow. Her energy created an arrow and she aimed it at the youkai's forehead.

Everybody paused to see the arrow of pure spiritual energy shooting towards the youkai. The second it came into contact with the beast, a screech of pain was heard and it disintegrated within seconds.

Kagome lowered her hands, her eyes still pink. Everybody was watching her but she didn't care. The only eyes that mattered were those shocked golden ones. Jumping down from the rock, she made her way past her companions who were stood frozen. Even Kazuki didn't move. As she neared Seshoumaru, he lowered himself to the ground, till his feet touched the earth. He remained silent as she watched him. Her eyes were still glowing with pink energy. Her voice was raspy, as she murmured, "You are okay?"

He simply nodded, warily.

Kagome raised her head high, like that of royalty and then raised her hand and slapped the inuyoukai, infusing her powers in her right hand to make it hurt. He stumbled backwards as he wasn't expecting it.

The shocked gasps were heard around and Kazuki raced towards her before the inuyoukai decided to retaliate. However, he was thrown back by a powerful but invisible barrier.

"You foolish dog! You could have been killed."

Seshoumaru snarled at the insult and gripped her neck in his hand. She didn't so much as twitch in fear. However, the fury in her voice and on her face was apparent, "You cannot kill me. You tried and failed once before, so do not insult my intelligence."

Seshoumaru growled and she growled back. Finally, he let go of her throat and studied her, "You are pure energy. Are you really Kagome?"

She crossed her arms, "She is watching. She is also angry with you."

Seshoumaru froze, "Who are you?"

The form that was Kagome's, shrugged, "Our return to this world had consequences. This is one of them." She lowered her arms, "I will now bring her back."

She blinked and Kagome's crystal blue eyes reappeared. She staggered and as he instinctively made to catch her, she took a step back. It was not fear in her eyes, but confusion and sadness.

As she turned to go back to her friends and Kazuki, he heard her soft and uncertain whisper, "I should hate you…shouldn't I?"

A.N: I was sad to hear that most of you are irritated with the story line since it was all Kazuki and Kagome. I know none of you meant offense when you said this, but being an author and this being my baby, it hurt a bit. But here's the thing, my chapters are short, so little by little I cover things, scenarios. I am not one of those writers that can write long chapters, forming a series of events. I have never been able to do that. So, I'm sorry if it annoyed you. I really am.

Also, there are a lot of complaints about spelling mistakes. I understand and I apologize. But it's not that I don't know how to spell. It's just that typos occur and I overlook them, which is bad, I know. I promise I'll start editing properly from now on.

And, one last thing. I got a lot of complaints over the gaps between updates. Guys, along with my university, I am facing a lot of issues. I do try to update. Whenever I get the time, I try my best. One of you inboxed me on facebook, saying that you don't mind and to take my time and that was really sweet but I know that it's frustrating having to reread the story. I will try. I promise.


	25. Chapter 25

The moment the barrier came down, chaos erupted. Kazuki grabbed Kagome and immediately put some distance between her and the inuyoukai. Seshoumaru snarled at the close proximity of the fire elemental and his mate and his beast rose to the surface wanting nothing more than to rip the youkai to shreds and taste his blood.

As Kazuki checked Kagome for injuries, Sango cried in alarm. Unable to see his mate being touched by another male, Seshoumaru's beast literally saw red and his youki went out of control. Transforming into his inu form, he sent Inuyasha flying with one massive paw as the hanyou tried to stop him. Before Sango or Miroku could attempt anything, Kilala transformed and snapped both of them by their clothes and moved them out of harm's way.

Kazuki's eyes were narrowed in anger and Kagome took a worried step back, "Is he coming our way?" And in a higher pitch, as the inuyoukai rushed towards them, "Why is he coming this way!?"

"Kagome!"

The flaming barrier did nothing to prevent the inu from reaching his target, and even as Kazuki tried to stop him, he was thrown back. Kagome's scream reached his ears and he tried to rush back but he was too late. The miko was in the inu's grip and he was too far away. The fire elemental knew he could not reach them in time and he watched in horror and growing fury as the huge inu few into the sky, the miko in his jaws.

Kagome struggled in vain. Seshoumaru had her in a tight grip. She made a face at the saliva touching her arms, now that her kimono was torn.

"I hate you!"

Her words were lost in the rushing wind, but unbeknownst to her, the Inu's ears pricked at her words and his heart ached. However, he refused to let go of his prize. The human side of him had messed things up. It was his turn now.

His mate was unhappy with him. He could sense that and he wanted to fix that. Her struggles soon ceased, making him look down at her.

Her arms were crossed across her chest and she growled, crossly, "You're drooling over me."

Indignant over that comment, the Inu let out a grumble making her shriek, "Stop it, you – you dog!"

That just made him grumble more and she tried to kick him, failing miserably. Finally, she settled down, muttering darkly, "When we get to wherever you're taking me, I'm going to hit you. I don't care how you retaliate to it, but I will smack your doggy butt so hard, you won't be able to sit for a month!"

The Inu wondered if his mate knew what she had just said but wisely decided to keep his muzzle shut. As they reached their destination, he flew lower until he saw the cave on a steep cliff. This used to be his favorite hide out when he used to be young since no one could reach here. This was the first time he was showing it to another being. A part of him shied away, wondering whether she would like it or not. So when he dropped her at the entrance and walked towards the opening, he turned and watched her warily.

Kagome growled she was put on the ground. Her clothes were wet with a mixture of water particles from the clouds and slobber. She glared at the Inu who was watching her quietly. It didn't occur to her at that moment that she was more comfortable with his Inu form than she should be.

She just stood there glaring at him and when he came over to her, she immediately took a step back. "Stay where you are!"

He froze and cocked his head to study her dripping form.

"This is not a funny joke."

He remained still so she tried again, this time stomping her foot for emphasis, "Take me back right now!"

He wandered over to her till they were face to face. Those huge red blood eyes were unnerving but she stared back, stubbornly, "You heard me!"

He blinked and then shoved his nose in her neck, sniffing in a cautious manner. The scent of the elemental had nearly faded off. Good.

Noticing how she was frozen to the spot, he backed away from her and entered the cave, looking back at her to make sure she was following. Kagome sighed and followed him deeper into the cave, all the while questioning her own judgment.

He turned a corner and she saw a huge box which contained soft bundles. He clamped one in his jaw and dropped it her feet. Imagining the worst, Kagome opened it and to her surprise, it was kimono. He stood watching her again and when he saw that she was not angry, he turned his back on her and made deeper into the cave.

At the sight of a spring fountain, Kagome's jaw nearly fell open. What was this place!? The Inu nudged her towards the water and then settled down in front of the entrance, his huge head on his paws, those blood red eyes fixed on her form, unblinking.

More than anything, Kagome wanted to get that slobber off her, and that meant bathing. She scowled at the Inu, "You need to leave."

He blinked, languidly.

The miko gritted her teeth, "I can't take off my clothes in front of you."

He rumbled in his throat and she felt like tearing her hair out. Then it occurred to her, and she narrowed her eyes, "You can speak in this form." Her eyes widened with triumph, "You _can_ speak! And that means you can understand me. So when I say get out, it means GET OUT!"

He growled then and stood up. Quivering with fear inside, she stood her ground and pointed towards the door. To her shock, the Inu's ears drooped and he let out a yip and then turned on his heel and left.

Sighing with relief, Kagome discarded her clothes, eyeing them with distaste. Kazuki would probably be upset that she ruined his gift. Shrugging, she put it aside, making a mental note that she had to mend it soon. As she slipped into the water, she groaned. It felt so good.

However, the minute she closed her eyes to relax for a moment and go to her happy place, the howls started. Miserable, ear wrecking howls that made her want to break something. Kagome narrowed her eyes. He was doing it deliberately.

At first she pretended not to hear as they kept on coming. However, finally, she gave in. She could take no more. Putting on the kimono on her dripping body, she tied it securely and stomped out.

The second she came into his sight, the Inu stopped and cocked his head to the side, innocently.

Unable to bear this any longer, Kagome abandoned all reason and marching up to him, she pulled on his right ear. Hard.

The Inu whined, snarled, yipped and howled, but Kagome would not let go of his ear. He could not get past her, since she was blocking the way. Finally, he let out an ear deafening roar that startled her into her senses. Backing away, horrified at what she had done, she quickly hid her hands behind her back.

He was going to kill her.

He was so going to rip her apart.

NOBODY touched Seshoumaru's ears.

However, to her shock, instead of jumping on her and dissolving her with his poison, he sat back down, properly chastised. The look in those eyes was mournful and reminded her of a scolded puppy. One paw was on his ear, as if nursing it and he looked at the wall, anywhere but at her.

Kagome's heart had always been soft. She knew this was Seshoumaru, but this Inu was not acting like the Seshoumaru she knew. He was more playful, more energetic, more alive. And she knew, she suddenly knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Approaching him cautiously, she murmured, "I'm sorry, Seshoumaru. I shouldn't have done that."

He whined softly and turned his head away from her, like a sulking child.

"Come on, I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

He grumbled and refused to look at her.

"Seshoumaru? Why won't you say anything?"

He got up, towering over her, and she automatically moved aside and watched him make his way to the entrance of the cave and then fly away.

"SESHOUMARU!"

Oh God! He had abandoned her on this cliff to die!

A.N: All in good time, folks. I will be updating my other stories soon, but this one has my rusty gears working right now…

REVIEW


	26. Chapter 26

"He's left me to die." Kagome stared down the edge of the cave she had been left in, and anger started taking over, "The nerve of that jerk!"

It was sharp drop. She'd never make it.

What was she going to do? Why was she being punished again for something she had no control over.

_Calm down. _

Kagome took a deep breath. Kazuki wasn't here to save her. She'd have to save her own sorry ass.

First things first.

She looked around herself. She needed something to get off this death trap.

Nothing.

The cave was bare.

All the motivation and energy deflated out of her.

How on earth was she going to get out of here?

Taking another deep breath, she peeked down and whimpered. It was so high, she couldn't even see the ground.

Fingers trembling, she closed her eyes and whispered a prayer.

Then slowly, she turned around and stared the descent.

Her senses were humming because she knew that one tiny mistake could lead to a fatal fall.

_Don't look down. Don't look down._

Her fingers grabbed onto the rocks protruding from the cliff for support.

_You can do this, Kagome. _

Her fingers slipped on a rock and she tottered for a second before grabbing onto the nearest rock for balance. She gasped, her heart hammering against her chest.

_Stupid Seshoumaru!_

_Stupid dog!_

_Stupid stupid dog!_

Her fingers slipped again, and this time there was no rock to grab onto. She screamed as she fell, her eyes wide with terror, "_KAZUKI!"_

She didn't want to die! Her arms were outstretched and when she realized help wasn't coming, she pulled them back.

_I hate you, Seshou-_

She landed on something soft. Hands digging in for purchase, she opened her eyes.

_Seshoumaru! _

Her eyes closed and she let the tears come, her body shaking.

He flew upwards, landing onto the floor of the cave. She couldn't move. Her legs weren't moving.  
>The beast sat down, letting her stay where she was, crying.<p>

She heard him whine, but she shook her head, the shock still in her system.

It took her a few minutes to climb down on shaky legs before she collapsed to the ground. A great head nudged at her, trying to offer comfort.

Her eyes were dazed and she let him do what he wanted. A few seconds later, she was nestled in his paws, warm and cozy. However, she still felt cold inside, the shivers not subsiding.

Her eyes looked ahead, blindly, not seeing anything, "D-did you do it on purpose? W-were you trying to punish me?"

The beast stiffened, before shaking his head.

Kagome didn't respond. This was one experience she would never forget. Falling to her death.

"_**This one did not mean any harm, mate. We were bringing nourishment for you."**_

Kagome froze at the rough voice. She glanced upwards. Those red eyes were filled with confusion and sorrow.

"_**We did not know you would try to escape from us."**_

"I-I thought you had left me there to d-die. I thought –" Kagome stammered.

He didn't speak, just set his head by her side.

"_**This one apologizes."**_

That startled Kagome, bringing her out of her shock, "Did you just apologize to me?"

"_**You are our mate. Pride is nothing before you."**_

Kagome absorbed those words, and brought her knees to her chest. Her words were bitter, "Then why did you put me through all of that? Why did you reject the bond? _Am I that repulsive_?"

The beast snarled, his entire being vibrating.

Kagome stiffened with fear.

Scenting her fear, the beast stopped, however, his body still vibrated with anger, _**"Do not fear us."**_

He nudged at her, "_**Our human half is different from us. We tried to tell him, but he would not listen. However, he will learn. We have sealed him till he learns. He harmed our mate!"**_

"So, um," Kagome tried to wrap her head around it, "You and he are different, yet the same?"

He nodded.

"I don't get it. My head hurts."

"_**You shall stay here. I shall hunt for you."**_

Kagome stood up, "At least tell me why you brought me here?"

He remained silent, feigning deafness.

"I know you can hear me, Seshoumaru."

Those red eyes blinked innocently, and he repeated, _**"I shall go hunt."**_

"Why am I here, Seshoumaru? Don't pretend you can't hear me."

He turned and walked to the entrance.

"Seshoumaru!"

He took to the sky.

She growled.

Kazuki snarled, the flames around him increasing. Sango gasped and backed away as the heat licked at her skin.

"Calm the fuck down, you bastard!"

Kazuki turned his flaming eyes towards Inuyasha and the hanyou actually took a step back. It was like staring into the pits of hell.

"What are you?" He muttered, horrified.

The elemental ignored the question and snarled, "He took Kagome! How dare he take her away from me!"

He made a move forward, only to be blocked by Kikyou.

She didn't look the slightest bit ruffled, "She is his mate, youkai. You should know better than to interfere."

That snarl turned into a roar "_She is frightened of him!"_

"You anger will do nothing but cause harm to those Kagome loves. You are not being rational."

He stared at her and she watched the fury rage in him and murmured, knowing she was taking a gamble with her life, "It was his beast that took her. He will not harm her."

The flames receded replaced by cold fury. "He will pay for making her feel fear."

Miroku watched the elemental. Now he could understand why the youkai chose to stick with Kagome. He was in love with her.

It seemed Kagome had an affinity for danger. Elemental youkai were extremely dangerous and temperamental. If he was in love with Kagome then he would stop at nothing to have her. Then why was he biding his time here; Amongst their group?

This was something to be pondered over. He narrowed his eyes. He would be keeping a close eye on their newest companion.

Kazuki studied the horizon. Kagome was out there somewhere. He couldn't pinpoint her exact location, but he was an elemental. A smirk grazed his lips. He wasn't without tricks up his sleeve. He closed his eyes and summoned a ball of fire in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's shocked question was once again ignored, and Kazuki threw the flame in the air. Kagoem had been touched by his flames. He could find her anywhere.

"Let's go."

Sango clenched her weapon, "You know where she is?"

"No, but I can find Kagome anywhere."

Leaving the others to make their own choice, he started walking, his thoughts dark and furious.

The miko was right, but she didn't know Kagome. The very thought of Seshoumaru frightened Kagome. He didn't understand what she had done when she saved Seshoumaru, but he would find out. He had to get Kagome to accept Seshoumaru, but not like this. He stared at the blue sky and his fists clenched.

_She won't be forced into it!_

A.N: Well, apparently my rusty gears gave way and collapsed. A lot of you are asking me to update Blast from the Past. I am trying. I just don't know what to write in it. But I'll try updating it in a day or so.


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome had some thinking to do, as well as some exploring. Although, high up, the cave was very large. The entrance was connected to various parts which interconnected with each other. As she had to bend to get through a small doorway, she realized that there was a very personal touch to the cave, like someone had maintained it and built it.

_How does someone build a cave? _She wondered. However, she soon got bored and sat down near the entrance. Not too close because her recent near death experience had shaken her enough. Making idle patterns on the ground with her finger, she wondered for the hundredth time what she was doing with her life.

The inuyoukai who was supposed to be her soul mate had driven to her death only to want her once she came back to life. And according to Kazuki, if she didn't mate with him, they'd both die.

_Why should I marry someone who doesn't even care about me_? Her thoughts were bitter and she knew it. However, she couldn't help herself. Was she that undesirable a mate, that he would have wanted to kill her? Her muscles tensed. Whenever she would recall the way he had practically _demanded _her back from Kazuki – _Like I was some sort of thing, _she thought, angrily.

He didn't respect her, let alone love her. And knowing Seshoumaru, he never would. She hated him, she realized, as her eyes widened. She truly hated him and she refused to entrust him with her soul _or _her heart. If he hadn't been able to take care of them in the beginning, she doubted he was capable of it now.

She couldn't understand why he wanted her now, all of a sudden but something in her refused to acknowledge him. Her eyes unfocused, as she remembered the terror that had struck her heart on the battlefield, when the youkai's blow could have proved fatal for the arrogant inuyoukai. Her miko powers had burned her and something primal had taken over, and in that desperate moment, she had let it. She had been pushed in the background as something stronger than her had made its presence known.

Punish.

It had wanted to punish Seshoumaru, to torture him, like he had tortured her, pushing her past her limits, for humiliating her, for tattering her soul into tiny fragments that she still couldn't find.

For betraying the trust, her soul had had in his.

How could he think she would ever forgive him? How could Kazuki think she could ever mate this inuyoukai when all she had known at his hands was hurt? A part of her was curled up in tiny ball, wary of any affection this inuyoukai would bestow on her. The ache in her chest was a constant presence, so much so, that she would simply overlook it.

Kazuki thought she didn't remember her death and all that followed it.

He was wrong.

She remembered the _wrongness _of it. Yet, she had welcomed that numb void to the daily pain filled life she had lead. She had been trying to leave when something golden and silver, a gossamer thread, had wound itself around her ankle, stopping her. She had struggled, but the hold on her wouldn't budge. The golden thread had burned brightly, intertwining even more with the silver one. However, she had been successful in loosening it, when a bright hot ball of fire had forced itself on her, making her body heavier. She had fallen, and she had cried, cried when she had realized that there was no escape from this. Her will was being taken from her.

She had fought like a madwoman, but that fire had been persistent, gentle, yet firm. Finally, when she had accepted her helplessness, acknowledged her defeat, she had woken up to Kazuki and Seshoumaru's confrontation.

She leaned her head back against the cave wall and studied the clouds. The peaceful movement of the clouds was in direct contrast to the storm building inside of her.

Seshoumaru's true form was different. More playful, affectionate. Or maybe it was just a ploy to get to her. She couldn't understand. Although, she found herself more at ease with his youkai form, he couldn't possibly expect her to accept him. He had managed to destroy something very fundamental inside of her, and that scared her. If he had the power to do that to her, what would he do to her, once she accepted the bond.

Although Kazuki had told her that to accept the bond, her soul would have to accept his, she found it hard to believe she would ever be able to believe in him to such an extent for that bond to develop.

She pulled her knees to her face and rested her forehead against them. What was Seshoumaru planning by holding her hostage here? She wanted Kazuki right now and the safety only he promised. Closing her eyes, she expanded her senses far and wide to catch any glimpse of him. However, what she found, made herself pull in her aura and tighten it around her to the point of pain. There was something evil outside of the cave and it seemed to be searching for something. Holding her aura close to her, she rocked back and forth, praying for Seshoumaru to come back quickly. An odd sort of fear was settling in her bones and she didn't want to be alone anymore.

Although, she could protect herself, her resurrection had her wary of her own abilities. Hot tears burned her eyes and wiped at them roughly, furious with her. She had cried enough! Trying to calm herself, down, she huddled in a ball, waiting for her captor to return.

She didn't like this new side of her. She never used to be this scared or frightened of her feelings. A sigh escaped her as she remembered the times she used to wear her heart on her sleeve. Inuyasha had been easy to love. His gruff manners and his hidden soft side had formed the path to her first love, but his heart had always belonged to another and she knew she would never be able to compete with Kikyo for his affections.

Once Seshoumaru had joined their group, she had liked spending time with the quiet inuyoukai. He had never minded. Although, they would never talk about anything, the comfort she had felt in his presence had healed the pain Inuyasha's rejection had left in her soul. Of course, then he had turned on her just as abruptly and left an even bigger whole in her heart.

She hadn't loved him.

She shook her head vehemently. Tears once again burned her eyes at the aching loneliness that she could feel in the pits of her soul. However, her stubbornness was enough to overcome it. She _refused _to trust him. No matter how possessive or protective he seemed to act now. Her heart wasn't ready to accept him.

She wouldn't survive a third time. She knew it. Even now, she was holding on to her sanity by mere threads. As desperation overwhelmed her, a pinkish hue starting entering her eyes.

Kazuki followed the faint trail he had of Kagome. He was furious. _Beyond _furious. It was bad enough that the woman he loved was forced to mate another, because fate deemed it so, but it was worse that the inuyoukai had taken it in his own hands to force her into accepting the bond.

A mirthless laugh escaped his lips. The inuyoukai knew nothing about mating bonds it seemed. He couldn't force one, no matter how hard he tried. Till Kagome wasn't willing to open up to him, till Kagome _hadn't _fallen in love with him, the bond wouldn't develop. The inuyoukai's affections also counted and till he stopped seeing the little miko as a thing, nothing would progress.

As the fire elemental recalled the way Kagome had desperately clutched at him when coming to meet her group members again, his heart beat faster in anger, and in fear. She had barely had time to recover from the after effects of the her return and now the stupid inuyoukai had taken her captive. The heat emitting from him drew worried gasps from his travelling companions.

The sunlight was waning and Sango and Miroku exchanged concerned looks. They were both very exhausted. First the battle and now the race to save Kagome from Seshoumaru. They needed to rest. Shippou, who had been travelling on Inuyasha's shoulder, noticed their efforts to keep up. Leaning down, he tangled his fingers in Inuyasha's hair to maintain his balance and pointed out, "Hey, shouldn't we stop to make camp for Miroku and Sango? They look really tired."

Grunting in response, Inuyasha turned his head to look at his two struggling companions. Although they were trying to hide it, he could see that they were pushing themselves. Increasing his speed, he caught up to the elemental, "Oye, Miroku and Sango need to rest. We have to stop."

The glare Kazuki turned in his direction had him freezing in what he refused to call fear. He wasn't afraid of some fire demon!

Through gritted teeth, Kazuki spoke, "Kagome is just as tired and probably in a worse condition than _your _human friends. _She _is my concern. Not your human friends."

Taken aback by the clear hostility radiating from the fire elemental, Inuyasha scowled, "Look, I don't know what your deal is, Bastard, but Kagome is with Seshoumaru. He will never harm her. And my human friends are also her human friends, so back the fuck off, asshole."

By this time, Miroku and Sango had caught up to them and they eyed the two youkai, warily. "Is everything okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku ventured.

Before either of them could say anything Shippou piped up, "Yeah. They were just discussing where the best place to camp would be. Any idea, Miroku?"

The monk seemed to accept Shippou's answer and answered with a relieved smile, "We'll take care of it, Shippou. There is a spring just west of here. That would be ideal."

As he and Sango walked away to set up camp, two pairs of eyes turned towards the small kit. Jumping off Inuyasha's shoulder, Shippou looked up at them, not concerned, "I love Kagome too. She wouldn't want us to be fighting." With that, he scampered after the monk and the demon slayer, not wanting to be bopped over the head over his arrogant words.

He, too, was worried about Kagome, but he knew Seshoumaru wouldn't harm her. He had noticed the way, the sliver haired inuyoukai would watch the miko.

Kazuki stared at the retreating kit and frowned, "Saving Kagome is a priority. You may rest with your human friends, however I will go to where the little miko is."

Inuyasha bared his teeth. He was starting to dislike the fire elemental even more so that he did. "Look, you bastard, Kagome is my concern, not yours. I've always looked out for Kagome and don't think just 'cause she's friends with you, means she belongs to you. She doesn't belong to anybody!"

Kazuki lost his temper. How dare he? How dare this mutt try to put any sort of claim on Kagome. His right hand glowing with fire, he threw the ball of flames towards the hanyou. "Kagome turned to me! She has _always _turned to me!"

Inuyasha jumped to avoid the blast of heat and sneered. This fight had been long in the works, I've known Kagome for five years, asshole. She is in love with me. She can be a bit daft at times, but I'm the only one who has the right to be her protector!"

_"Was_ in love with you, half breed. Both you brothers are the same. She gave both of you such a precious gift and you _fucking _destroyed it! Both of you belittled her, humiliated her, nearly _killed _ her! Want to know _why _she chose me as her final protector?"

He felt a deep satisfaction at the impact his words had on the hanyou as he kept dodging his attacks, "Because I didn't just look out for her physical safety, I never _hurt _her. Not like you brothers did. All of you just _use_ her!"

Inuyasha stumbled and before Kazuki could land the final blow, a golden staff blocked his path. Miroku's face was impassive, "Enough. You have hurt us enough."

Kazuki stared at the monk for a few seconds, before lowering his hand. Kikyo tended to Inuyasha who was oddly subdued and refused to meet her eyes.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha before speaking in a low voice, "There is truth in your words, indeed. We have all used Kagome for our own ends, but," He lifted his head to meet Kazuki's flaming eyes, directly, "We also love her. We care about her. She is the only thing which holds us together. Her 'death' devastated us, most of all, Inuyasha. So, don't take our feelings for Kagome, lightly."

The fire elemental was silent before extinguishing the fire. His eyes fell on Shippou who looked extremely upset, his eyes glassy with tears. Sango was giving him an angry look. Angry with himself and with their mortality, Kazuki turned on his heel and walked into the forest.

Shippou looked at the other before rushing after him, "Kazuki, wait!"

Sango made to stop him, but Miroku shook his head, "Let him go. Kazuki is protective of Kagome. He doesn't trust us. Maybe Shippou will get through to him."

As Seshoumaru hunted for his mate, Naraku summoned Kagura.

The red eyed demoness eyed him warily. Something was off with her Master. More so than usual. His miasma had grown ten times stronger and even she was having trouble breathing through it.

"Kagura, I am hearing rumors of Kagome's death. Verify them and bring Kikyo to me."

As Kagura left, Naraku frowned There had been a blast of very powerful reiki the other day. _Too_ _powerful._

A.N: I plan to introduce another love interest very soon. But not for Kagome and not for the person you are thinking. I've been playing with this idea for a while now.


	28. Chapter 28

Kagome's aura disappeared.

Seshoumaru lifted his head and his eyes narrowed. Leaping into the air, he flew towards his destination, with raw rage guiding his every movement. He had never faced fear and this feeling, he realized, this burning in the pit of his stomach, was it.

_She couldn't die!_

But she had shielded her aura from him before. Reason broke through that haze of red covering his eyes but it did nothing to diminish his speed.

_Why would she shield herself now? To hide from him? Was she planning to run away with that fire elemental again? _

The very thought pushed aside his logical side bringing the beast to the forefront. Fear and rage fueled his speed.

Kagome huddled in a ball, her aura tightened to the point that she was finding it hard to breathe. However the evil that oozed from whatever was lurking outside made her shiver and cold sweat formed on her skin.

Gone was her rational self, her instincts were reduced to that of an animal in survival mode. Her eyes started turning pink in her agitation, and her hold on her aura started slipping.

She knew something was wrong, she knew her hold on herself was slipping. Her power was leaking out of her and forming a barrier around her.

"_Where is my son?"_

A feminine voice.

Her head jerked up. A red haired female with similar markings to Kazuki stood at the entrance of the cave. Those blood red eyes narrowed as they saw the pinkish hue leaving the miko's eyes.

A sigh.

She walked forward and then paused at the barrier.

Kagome watched her, silently, knowing instinctively that this woman was no danger to her. There was something inside her, something that she couldn't control. And it scared her.

The woman lifted a delicate hand and trailed a finger over the barrier.

"Very intricate work."

Then she simply entered the barrier with ease.

Kagome snarled, her eyes turning pink again.

The woman studied her with interest, "So it's true. Your powers _are _manifesting." A sigh, and then she leaned down towards the miko, touching a finger to her forehead.

That feeling of otherness immediately dissipated, leaving Kagome on her knees, gasping for breath.

"What did -How?"

The woman frowned as if annoyed, "My son made me drag you back from the realm of the dead and the Kamis have decided you are to be my responsibility."

Kagome stared at her, not comprehending.

Sighing once again, the woman took a seat opposite the shaken miko.

"The effects you are feeling right now are from the _Arengedescro. _Dragging you back from the land of the dead had tattered your soul."

The miko turned pale, "You're Kazuki's mother?"

"Unfortunately. That boy has not made my life easy. First he was infatuated by a water elemental." She shook her head in disgust, "Of course she was going to kill him. He gets his intelligence from his father. And now he falls for you. A miko from the future soul bound to an inuyoukai."

Kagome opened her mouth, and then closed it. The elemental raised a brow, "You want to know what is wrong with you."

Kagome nodded, trying to control the trembling in her hands.

"Your power was vast before you died. Reason being your soul mate was so powerful. However now your revival seems to have destroyed the barrier between your powers and yourself."

"M-my self? What does that mean?"

"You as an entity. Your powers were a part of you, something you controlled at will. Now they are an entity as well. Like a beast. A youkai's beast is an entity. It can think. It can protect. It can love."

"I-I have a beast inside me?"

"No. Your powers have become a separate entity. When you fear, it will become defensive. When you grieve, it will become irritable. You can't control it like you used to anymore. "

Kagome clenched her hands, fear lacing through her veins. Was she a youkai now, or a monster? Something stirred inside her and she quelled it immediately, trying to breathe it out.

_When you fear, it will become defensive._

Breathe in, breathe out. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself down. It took her a few minutes to stabilize herself. The other elemental watched her in surprise and what might be called approval, if she could decipher her facial expressions.

When she had herself in control, she spoke, looking directly at the female, "What am I now?"

"I do not know." Was the honest reply. "But what I do know is that it will not be hard to control your powers. You need to learn better self control. You have to maintain a grip on your emotions at all times."

A quiet horror filled Kagome, "I need to stop feeling? Become like Seshoumaru?"

"Seshoumaru?" The elemental did not recognize the name. Kagome swallowed, "The inuyoukai, my soulmate."

She frowned, "Inu Taisho's son. He is not an easy one. He has suffered too much cruelty at too young an age. Pain is all he knows. Do not judge him so harshly, miko. Trust does not come easy to him." She paused, pondering over Kagome's earlier words, "He feels. A great lot if his tears at your loss speak anything."

Kagome stilled, "Seshoumaru cried?"

The elemental nodded, bemused, "Nature does not lie. His grief at your apparent demise nearly broke him."

"Why should I believe you?" Hesitant words

"You don't have to." She stood up. "But while you are on this earth, I have been appointed your mentor of sorts. However, do not reveal our association to others. Not till the time is right, will I reveal my existence. "

She made to turn around when Kagome called out, "Are you leaving?" Her blue eyes darted towards the entrance of the cave. It seemed she had not forgotten about the aura that had been lingering outside.

"My son is not here. I wish to speak to him."

Trying to stall her, Kagome blurted out, "You didn't tell me your name."

The elemental stilled and her delicate brows furrowed together, "My name?"

Gathering her wits, Kagome nodded, one eye on the cave's opening, "Yeah. You must have one. Everybody has a name."

"I do not need a name." spoke the elemental. She was silent for a few seconds before she murmured, "But you may call me Aya."

"That's a pretty name. What does it mean?"

An elegant shrug, "I do not know. But you can call me that if it pleases you."

"Um, okay."

Struggling to think of something to say to make Aya stay when the latter threw over her shoulder, "Your inuyoukai is nearly upon us." With an afterthought, she added, "You may tell him of my presence. I do not want to accidentally kill him if he tries to attack me."

With that, she took a step forward and vanished.

Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes. There was still no one there.

She pulled her aura in even closer, fearful of the terrifying aura she had felt outside. Despite what Aya had said, she didn't want to risk it. As she huddled in a small ball, a familiar aura rushed towards her. Before she could move, a pair of hands gripped her arms and hauled her into a firm masculine chest.

Silence for a few moments before golden eyes burned into hers as Seshoumaru demanded, "You are unhurt?"

She nodded, mutely, trying to stop her gaze form moving downwards.

"Y-Your clothes."

"Why can I not feel your aura?"

She tried to pull away from his firm grip but it was like trying to budge a stone wall.

"Seshoumaru, your -"

He cut her off, "Answer me, miko!"

There was frantic emotion in his eyes, although his face displayed nothing. She couldn't even wiggle, she realized, his hold was that tight. "I don't know. "

"What is concealing your aura?"

She blinked processing the question, "I was just -" She sensed that actions would prove better than words and she released the bind on her powers.

He blinked, languidly and something akin to relief crossed his face. He let her go, "You will never to that again."

His order made her bristle. "I will if I feel my life is in danger! Don't tell me what to do, Seshoumaru!"

His eyes flashed, and he took a step forward.

However, before he could speak, his aura turned red and he slowly transformed back into his beast.

Kagome watched in fascination as his bones broke and reshaped.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Red eyes stared at her, **"No."**

"Oh. It seems painful." She didn't believe him.

"**I do not fear pain. Who threatened you?"**

Kagome rubbed her arms as a shiver threatened to break over her. She glanced at the entrance of the cave and remembered Aya's words, "Whoever it is, is long gone. I just felt something out there. "

"**I apologize. My human half was-"**

Kagome cut him off, not meeting his eyes, "It's okay. Can we go back?"

The big beast in front of her went mute. Leaving the cave, he dragged in a carcass of a deer.

Kagome stared at the dead animal and then back at Seshoumaru, "Do you expect me to skin it and cook it?"

He just stared back, expectantly.

She shook her head, "No. Take me back."

He growled and she scowled, "You don't get to pick which conversations you can have and which you can't. Now take me back!"

He snarled, baring his teeth in a terrifying expression. Kagome should have been scared, instead she got angry. Her fury was so absolute that she snarled as well, her eyes turning, "Unless you plan on doing something with those teeth, put them back in your mouth!"

Seshoumaru froze as he watched her eyes turn pink.

He moved forward and butted her shoulder, a small whine escaping him.

**"Your eyes. Why are they changing color?"**

The force of the nudge was enough that Kagome stumbled, falling down. Her eyes turned back to normal and she looked horrified at herself. So much was happening and Seshoumaru wasn't helping any.

"I won't let you keep me prisoner here, Seshoumaru! I want to go do my duty, find the shards and go home!"

**"You would leave me!? I am your mate!"**

"My mate!? You nearly killed me. No, " Kagome laughed bitterly, "You did kill me!Now all of a sudden you want me. Well, guess what, Seshoumaru? You don't get to pick which parts of this relationship we have, if any, you get to choose!"

**"All of it." **The words were quiet. **"My human side made a mistake, but I am not him, not wholly, and I want my mate."**

Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach, and leaned against the wall of the cave. Her words were sad, "Do you think it's easy for me to forget what you did? I don't want to. You broke me. My soul shattered because of you."

When he tried to ask, she raised a hand, cutting him off, "Don't ask me what that means. I'm still coming to terms with it myself. The point is," She looked at him, a heavy sadness in those blue eyes, "You broke my trust in you. I don't want you. I don't want to be around you. I know that if we don't mate, I might die, but I still _don't want to. _You broke my trust and trying to fix this isn't going to happen by keeping me trapped in some cave till I give in to your demands."

He was silent and stared at the ground.

"I want to go back. I want to get my life back, what I can of it." Her words were a mutter but he heard them.

**"If I take you back, you will go back to that fire elemental. I can also make you happy. I am able to treat you well."**

Kagome tried to speak but he turned his back on her. His aura turned red as he transformed back into his human form. Although his back was to her, Kagome's mouth went dry and she swallowed twice, "Y-your clothes."

When she opened her eyes, Seshoumaru was fully clothed.

"Come." Facing her, he took her hand, a gentle grip, "I shall take you back to your comrades."

Pulling her forward, Kagome found herself nestled against the inuyoukai who had broken her into so many pieces. A strange emotion burned in his eyes and she was too scared to read it.

She found it hard to compare this inuyoukai with the beast. And yet.

As the cloud formed beneath their feet, Seshoumaru pulled her tighter into himself and murmured in her ear, "I will give you this but I will make you mine, _Kagome._ "

Kagome squeaked as his arm tightened around her waist and she felt the hard contours of the man behind her.

Behind her, a devious smile formed on Seshoumaru's lips. A plan was forming in his strategic mind. One he was going to enjoy, thoroughly.

A.N: Things wil now get hot and heavy,


	29. Chapter 29

Kazuki stormed through the forest, fury raging in his mind, beating like a hammer. He wanted, no needed, an outlet for this pain. Stopping in front of a tree, he coldly contemplated setting it on fire.

"Temper, temper."

The familiar voice made him still. He looked to his right. His mother stood in the shadows, her familiar red and golden robes swaying with the wind. Red eyes studied him, dispassionately, "Please tell me you were not thinking of setting this old oak to fire."

Her son glanced at the tree in question, guilty, "Of course, I wasn't."

"Hmm, I'll try to believe that."

Kazuki gave her a wry look, "Are you here to kill me?"

His mother rubbed her fingers against her temple, seemingly annoyed, "Why do you keep insisting on asking the same question over and over again?"

Petulant, he crossed his arms over his chest, "Because you tried to kill me once?"

"_Once_, son. I tried to kill you, _once. _Learn to let things go."

"Why are you here? Running into you can't be a coincidence."

"You're right. It's not. I have been looking for you. I have just been to see that miko you insist on following."

He took a step forward, eyes wide, "You know where Kagome is?"

Waving her hand, imperiously, his mother continued, "She is on her way to you, so remain calm. I have to impart some information."

When she saw that his focus was elsewhere, she frowned and Kazuki's robes started burning with a blue fire.

"Mother!" He tried to bat at his robes to no effect. His powers were no match for his mother's.

"I'm listening! I'm listening! Put it out. It's hot!"

The fire vanished ad his mother looked faintly irritated, "You're my son _and _a fire elemental. A little heat shouldn't bother you."

He glared at her, "We both know your flames are deadly for all fire elementals!"

She shrugged, "Details."

Still smarting from the burns, he winced.

"Don't be a child, Kazuki and pay attention. Otherwise Mother will have to teach you another lesson."

"Your snark is one thing I didn't miss in your absence." He muttered under his breath.

"Are you talking back to me, son?" She raised a brow.

"No, Mother." He paled. "Can you just tell me what you want to tell me?"

"Oh yes, your babbling nearly made me forget."

Her son scowled at her words.

"I have been appointed your little miko's mentor since the barrier between her powers and herself has been demolished." She raised a hand when he was about to speak, "She will explain. The point is that her powers have grown more formidable and they will continue to grow thus. " She paused for a second and continued, thoughtfully, "They might never stop. However, I am not the only one who knows this. Her rebirth was felt throughout the realm. Things are coming for her. Creatures you may not have the strength to fight against."

"What do they want from her?"

"Her power. For although your miko is destined to mate with her soul mate, she _can _be forced into a mating, and her death will transfer all her powers to her mate once they have joined together. It is a complicated procedure. One that involves a lot of pain for the miko if it comes to pass. However, if the miko is to mate her true mate, the danger will be dispelled. They _will _come for her but she will be strong enough to fight them."

"So she will always be fighting for her life then?" Kazuki asked, defeated.

"No." His mother's reply was curt.

"The futures that I have been shown are two. One in which she is imprisoned, having not mated her true soul mate. She is captured and she is destroyed. The other shows a child. She is nursing a child of the inuyoukai and there is peace. I sense no war. There is no blood on her hands."

Kazuki's voice shook, "And I-Is she happy?"

His mother looked away, "Her face glows with radiance. She is more than content."

It was at that moment that Kazuki's hope broke. He fell to his knees, "I see."

"Son." His mother's voice was gentle, but his heart was numb. There had been a sliver of hope he had not known he was still holding on to.

"Why does this hurt so much? She is alive. I see her. I smell her. I touch her. But it hurts so much."

He stared at his hands, unable to understand this swamping grief. He looked up at the woman who had borne him into this world, "You must have truly hated me."

A spasm of shock crossed his mother's face, and he spoke bitterly, "You must truly hate me, to let me lead such an existence. I am not loved. My kind wants to kill me. No pack, no family. The one, the only one who ever accepted me is never going to be mine. What did I do to you, Mother?"

His mother was silent. Kazuki's eye were dry but empty. The pain was reflected, the pain of centuries of loneliness of misery. "I just wanted company. I wanted someone who would be mine. I wanted to belong, Mother!"

His cry ended in a whisper, a broken whisper as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I wanted to belong. That's all. I didn't - I didn't want anything else. I wanted to be loved. I have never asked for anything else. It's such a small thing to ask for, really."

A warm hand touched his shoulder and for the first time that he could remember, his mother's aura surrounded him in warmth and he felt what his mother had always hid behind her shield and his heart broke some more. The tears didn't stop as he just basked in that feeling. His mother shielded him from any and all prying eyes as she comforted her son the only way she knew. For he _was _her son and his heart was her heart. She knew his path was tough but she also knew what lay ahead. He just had to fight some more against this abyss of loneliness. For she knew all about despair.

So, she let herself be a mother. Let herself hold her son as his spirit broke. Because she knew he would rise from the ashes like a phoenix, stronger, more determined.

Far away, Kagome clenched her fist. She looked at her arm and a small blue flame was in her palm. Seshoumaru hadn't noticed. Good. She looked again and this time there was a smaller flame, a familiar one and it was flickering, dying out. Without knowing why, she stroked it, willed it to fight and survive. Something inside her told her that someone she loved dearly was leaving her. A strange pain filled her heart and she closed her eyes and did what she did best.

She healed.

The flame grew brighter, but she kept on feeding it her power.

"Kagome, your eyes. What are you doing?" Seshoumaru's hand shifted from her side to turn her around to face him. Golden eyes searched hers as the pink hue faded.

"You were doing something. I insist on knowing what it was."

"Nothing," She shook her head. "Let it go, Seshoumaru."

He raised a brow. So be it. However, this position was far more intimate and he didn't turn her around, letting her face him. He could sense when she began to feel uncomfortable when she began to squirm and mutter, "Let me turn around."

"No. You are more safer this way, m-Kagome."

The more she protested, the calmer he felt.

Shippou pushed aside the bushes and frowned. Kazuki had to have been here. This was where his trail ended. He looked around but there was nothing but trees. Where did the fire elemental go?

A few steps further, shielded by a cloaking spell, Kazuki leaned against his mother, unconscious. Kagome's aura had tapped into Aya's and she frowned. It seemed that the miko was even more powerful than it was apparent. The aura swirled around Kazuki before it settled over his chest and then entered his heart. She watched the miko's aura amplify the healing rate.

There was no cure to the pain of the heart and her son would have to recover from this once himself but what she could and what the miko was doing was taking away the bitterness, the hate, which was festering inside of him.

They were giving him the strength to fight another day.

A,N: **I'm back. Was never gone to begin with..**

**In the next episode, ... Oh wait, nvm. I'll write, I promise.**


End file.
